What's Going On With Those Tracy Boys?
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Things are quite crazy at the Tracy household! Virgil and Gordon back to their old habits! Scott is acting like he owns the place. Alan is being obnoxious. John is the good one...right?sequal to John's College PartyPG13 for swearing and sexual co
1. The Party

**A/N: Okay, this is probably just going to be a little short story, but we'll see. Things are goin' down at Tracy Island. What is this crazy news? Why is everyone so sick?**

Ashley groaned when she heard the alarm go off. Gordon didn't seem too happy about it either, but he mustered up enough energy to slam the alarm clock.

"Gordie..." Ashley grumbled, "I feel like hell."

"I sure hope you don't have to puke." Gordon mumbled.

"Actually, I think I do." She whined.

"Too bad." He stated as he got up, "Me first."

"Gooooorrrrrrdon!" She whined as he ran off.

Meanwhile, next door, a similar conversation was going on. "Virgil, shut that damn thing off!"

"You do it!" Virgil shouted, "I feel like shit." He buried his head back into his pillow.

Veronica reached over Virgil and shut the alarm off, "Why did you set that for so early in the morning?"

"Breakfast...remember?"

"No, actually, I don't remember much."

"Noise level babe. You're making my headache worse." He groaned, "Dad's going to kill me."

* * *

Jeff Tracy sat at the table. He looked around; Alan, TinTin and Lady Penelope were the only ones who joined them. "Where are the boys?" He asked.

The three gave him the same deer-in-the-headlights look. "I don't know dad." Alan said, "You'd think at least the girls would have beaten them here."

* * *

"Irresponsible!" Scott stated as he glared at his two younger brothers and their girlfriends. Manda stood behind him, arms crossed, obviously unimpressed.

"Look Gordon." Virgil stated weakly, "Looks like we've got a new mum and dad."

"Shut up!" Scott thundered. The four youngsters sat on the floor, barely able to hold themselves up. "What were you thinking?"

"It was just a little party Scott."

"Just a little party?" Manda chimed in, "How much did you drink? Do you know how much that stuff impairs your judgment?"

"Manda..." Veronica started.

"Don't think we didn't hear you guys." Scott scolded, "I'm surprised dad didn't bust in on you for being so loud."

"We went to our beds at a decent hour." Gordon argued.

"Yeah, you went to your own respective beds, but you didn't go to sleep!" Scott yelled, "I swear! It sounded like furniture was being thrown around!"

"Was I _that _good?" Gordon asked Ashley who immediately turned a shade of red.

"This isn't a joke!" Scott crossed and then uncrossed his arms, unsure of what to say, "Do you know all the stuff that could have happened?"

"I know, I know." Virgil sighed, "A rescue."

Scott began to turn a bit red, "That's not what I meant." He said.

"Oh chill out Scott!" Gordon said.

"Yeah! We all hear your warnings! We used condoms!" Virgil giggled.

"Actually..." Veronica stammered, "You couldn't figure the damn thing out you were so past gone."

"Did you have to mention that in front of him?" Virgil hissed.

"I'm the good kid!" Gordon stated proudly, "I figured mine out!" Ashley proceeded to turn even redder.

Scott just shook his head. "I thought we were over this? It's been so long since you guys have been-"

"Scott, can it." Virgil said, "We're sorry, we were wrong, can I go throw up now?"

Manda closed her eyes and sighed, she never knew "till death do us part" meant, "let's watch after your crazy little brothers".

"You guys should be more like John." Scott said, "Responsible. Seriously, how often does he get in trouble?"

"I recall a certain Katherine!" Gordon stated.

"You know what I mean!" Scott yelled, "It would do you some good to act a little more like him...or me." Scott said proudly.

Gordon rolled his eyes, "Then we'd never get laid."

Ashley elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to turn green and run for the bathroom.

"I'm not covering for you guys." Scott said as he and Manda left for the breakfast table.

**A/N: There is more! I wrote a whole bunch tonight...well 2 chapters worth.**


	2. The Test

**A/N: Another chapter!**

Jeff just shook his head as Scott basically tattled on his brothers. He left out everything but the drinking part. That was enough to send Jeff over the limit "Is that why they were rearranging their rooms so loudly?"

Scott almost laughed, "Yes father. Gordon had some great idea about moving his desk."

"You boys are all smart, but I swear! You can act like real idiots sometimes!" Jeff cursed under his breath. He wanted to run upstairs and beat the hell out of his sons, but he tried to remain calm and let it all blow over.

Alan and TinTin stared at the table and ate breakfast quietly. They didn't want to say anything that would accidentally set Jeff off.

Lady Penelope didn't make much eye contact with Jeff either. Sure, he seemed rather calm, but she could tell he was trying very hard not to blow up.

Scott stood first, "I'm going to go back upstairs." He said cautiously.

"Don't try to deal with your brothers." Jeff stated, "I'm sure you've scarred them enough."

_You have no idea._ Scott laughed to himself. _Those poor boys will probably never have sex again._

Manda stood up and began to follow Scott out when Jeff's watch started flashing. "Mr. Tracy??"

"Katherine?" Jeff asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes." She sobbed, "I need your help."

"I'll get TB1 ready." Scott said.

"Not that kind of help!" She said nervously.

"Do you need to talk to John?" Jeff asked calmly.

"No. No, he'd be angry." She stammered.

"Must've failed a test." Alan whispered. Scott snickered, there had been a couple times when she'd gotten a poor mark and then called all upset. Manda elbowed Scott and scolded him for not being nice.

"Was it a test?" Jeff asked, "I'm sure John wouldn't be mad about that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

This almost sent Scott and Alan into fits of laughter. Wasn't she the one who called all distressed?

"Okay," Jeff said, "How about I send Lady Penelope to pick you up? John's coming home tonight. He did tell you that right?"

"Yes." She sighed, "He told me. But I don't want to talk to him."

"Did you have a fight dear?" Lady Penelope asked.

Jeff shook his head; surely John would have said something about that.

"No."

"It has to be a test. She must've done rotten!" Alan said. He was then smacked by TinTin. "Oops." He said when he realized how loud he'd been.

"Where are you at?" Jeff asked.

"My house." Katherine answered.

"Okay." He said, "Lady Penelope will pick you up. Pack a few things. Do you have class tomorrow?"

"No." She said quietly, "I'm out for the week. We had finals yesterday, so we were due for a break."

"Okay, then just get ready." Jeff said as he clicked off. "Go on Penny. She must have bombed one of those finals."

Jeff's last statement sent Alan and Scott into fits of laughter again, "You mean...heaven forbid...she got...an A minus???" Alan laughed.

"Shut up Alan!" TinTin was very protective of her cousin, "I don't see you doing any better!"

"School was never my style." Alan said trying to defend himself.

Lady Penelope rolled her eyes and left the home to go get Katherine.

* * *

Alan had warned John about the whole ordeal when they met in TB5. John wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so he shrugged, hugged his brother and left.

Katherine had been all too quiet when she arrived. Gordon, Virgil, Veronica and Ashley were still far past gone to worry about it, but TinTin seemed really upset that her cousin wasn't talking to her.

Only a few moments later John stepped in. He smiled and gave hellos to his father and Lady Penelope, but they both knew he was looking for one person.

"Katherine?" He asked when he finally found her sitting on the couch in another room.

"Johnny. Not now, I'm just a little upset."

"Did poorly on a test?" He asked sympathetically.

She nodded. He smiled gently and hugged her, "It's okay sweetie, no one is perfect all the time."

Katherine started sobbing even more, "It's so awful! I'm horrible!"

"Honey, it's just a test." John said as he rubbed her back, "What was it? Science? English? Math?"

"Pregnancy." She answered.

It didn't hit him at first, "You never said anything about that class." He said.

She sat back and just looked at him, "What?"

He shook his head, finally realizing what she'd told him, "Wait...you're kidding me right? I'm never home!"

"Well you were last month!" She shouted, standing up, "And do you think I'd be this upset if I were kidding?"

"Hey, hey!" He said as he stood up, "Calm down. It's okay."

"No! It's not okay!"

Scott came in when he heard all the noise, "Is everything alright in here?" He looked at John, "You're home two minutes and you already start an argument? That's bad Johnny."

"Scott!" John shouted, "This is none of your business! Go bug someone else!"

Scott looked utterly shocked, never had his brother snapped at him like that for no reason. "Okay." He backed off, "I'll go to bed now..."


	3. Decisions

**A/N: Okay, third chapter! Didn't I swear no more long stories??????**

John sat at his desk, completely unsure of what to say. He was fairly certain that Katherine was angry with him as he'd already messed up downstairs. _I was always the good kid. _He thought, _Gordon and Virgil are going to have a field day with this. _

"Say something Johnny." Katherine said, "It's too uncomfortable sitting in silence."

He looked over to the bed where she was sitting. She was right, it was a very uncomfortable silence, but what was he supposed to say?

"You hate me." Katherine stated.

"I don't hate you Katherine." John said gently, "I'm just..." He wanted to say scared, confused and frustrated, but he figured she had more right to be feeling those things right now.

"You hate me." She said again, "You won't even come near me. You're over there sitting at the desk."

John stood up and walked over to her, "I don't hate you Katherine. It's just not something I was expecting to hear the second I came home." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "I know that's no excuse for the way I reacted, but give me credit, you did catch me off guard."

She snuggled up to him, "You should have seen the look on my face."

"Did Marie say anything?" He asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell her?" Katherine laughed, "Honestly, I'd get the lecture of my life."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm in for." John sighed, "My dad is going to flip and my brothers are going to have a go at the jokes. They're always looking for ways to pick on me."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry, I noticed that Gordon and Virgil were too messed up to even know that you're home."

"It wouldn't hurt them to straighten up their act a little bit." John grinned, "They can be pretty horrible."

Katherine's smile faded, "I'm scared Johnny."

John held her closer, "I can't tell you not to be scared." He said, "Because I'm terrified. But you don't have to worry much. You've got me."

She sighed, "I was so close to finishing school..."

"You're not quitting are you?" John asked.

"What else am I going to do? I won't be able to-"

"You have me. I'll help you. You're not alone sweetie."

"You said it yourself, you're never around." She sighed.

"So I'll quit." John stated.

"You can't do that." Katherine said, "This is your _life._" She knew how much John loved his job and she didn't want to be the one responsible for taking it away from him.

"Why not?" John asked, "Like you said, it's my life."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm not letting you give up your dreams." John said, "Like you said, you're almost done. I've already been there done that, it's more sensible for me to quit."

"I'm not going to argue with you right now John. I'm tired, we'll talk about it in the morning." Katherine closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. John sighed as he gently lowered her down onto the pillow and stood up. He covered her with a blanket and headed towards the door.

_It's now or never._ He thought, _Time to tell father..._

* * *

Gordon sat on the couch downstairs. The TV was on, but he had turned the sound down. It had been a whole day, but he still had a pounding headache. Virgil and Veronica had left and Ashley had since gone to bed. He closed his eyes, still irritated at Scott and mildly irritated at Ashley.

"Hi Gordon." TinTin walked in.

"Hey TinTin." Gordon said, "Miss Alan?"

"Not really." TinTin stated. When she saw the look on Gordon's face, she shrugged, "He's only been gone one day. Are you up for some company?"

"I don't think Alan would like that very much..." Gordon said slowly as he watched her sit down. Little baby doll tee, short shorts... _Get your mind out of the gutter you idiot, she's your brother's girlfriend. Do you know how wrong that is?_

She slid a little closer to him, "Do you think I care? I'm pissed off at him."

"I think I hear Ashley calling me." Gordon said nervously.

"Shut up, she's sleeping." TinTin said, "What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" Gordon said, "But I am afraid of Ashley and Alan sometimes..."

TinTin rolled her eyes, "coward."

"I am not a coward!" Gordon assured her, "Go ahead! Sit in my lap for all I care! I can take on Alan."

"You're dumb." TinTin sat back and sighed, "I'm bored."

"I'm hung-over, pleased to meet you."

"Moron." She laughed, "Why don't' you turn the sound up?"

"Hurts my head."

"Poor baby." She said, "Serves you right."

"Okay, what's your deal?" Gordon asked, "Seriously, you're practically hitting on me."

"Maybe I like watching you squirm." TinTin grinned.

Gordon wasn't quite sure what to say, but she was very successful at making him squirm.

She laughed, "You are such an idiot sometimes Gordon."

Gordon shifted nervously, in a half-ass attempt to get away. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening! _He repeated over and over in his mind.

TinTin giggled as she moved in closer. She had all but pinned him at the end of the couch.

"TinTin! What are you doing?" Gordon hissed.

"Oh come on Gordon! Learn to have a little fun!" She leaned in and kissed him. He knew he should have pushed her away, but instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Neither one of them noticed John walk in.

"Oh shit." John whispered. TinTin jumped about ten feet and Gordon immediately jumped on the other couch. "Too late." John stated, "I saw everything. Have you seen dad?"

"By the pool I think." Gordon said. When John started to leave, Gordon ran after him, "Don't tell dad okay?" He whispered, "And definitely not Ashley or Alan...it was an accident."

"Yeah." John smirked, "You accidentally shoved your tongue down her throat. Don't worry though, I've got much more to worry about than your escapades. Do me a favor though? Go to bed."

Gordon obeyed immediately for he feared his brother might change his mind.

John continued out to the pool where he saw Jeff and Lady Penelope seated in a couple of lawn chairs.

"Dad?"

Jeff stood up, "How's Katherine? Is she having problems at school?"

"Not really dad." John said, "I just need to talk to you..."

**A/N: And...she stops! Hehe. That last little episode was for you Assena! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. The Rumor Mill

**A/N: Just a bit more for tonight. The baby girl is watching TV, she stole my Thunderbirds DVD! She just came running in here upset because someone was hurt. LMAO. It was cute!**

"You want to what?" Jeff said as he sighed heavily.

"Quit." John said bluntly.

"I can't stop you from quitting John." Jeff said, "You're an adult and I respect your decisions. But, can I at least ask why you want to quit?"

"I just do." John said. He hadn't said anything about Katherine yet.

"Am I missing something John?" Jeff asked, "Because just the other day you were talking about how much you loved it up there-"

"Well, I don't want to be up there anymore!" John snapped.

Jeff didn't say anything for a moment. It wasn't in John's nature to snap at anyone like that, and according to Scott, it had happened earlier too. "This has something to do with Katherine doesn't it?"

"So what if it does?" John asked, "You gunna refuse to let me quit if you know it's for a girl?"

"Calm down John." He could tell something was very wrong with his son, "I'm not going to refuse anything. If you want to quit, you can quit. If you want, you can even have a job around the house. You can work with Brains or something."

"You're not cutting me off?" John asked nervously.

"Why would I do that?" Jeff asked, "You're my son. If you want to quit, you want to quit. I love you either way."

"I just figured you'd cut me off if I quit." John stammered.

"Do I really come off that way?" Jeff asked. When John didn't respond he sighed, "Why do you think I'd cut you off?"

John sighed, "Because...Katherine's pregnant."

Jeff became silent, so this was the reason John had been acting so funny since he'd returned home. He would have asked what John intended to do about it, but that was already obvious, he was about ready to quit IR and take off.

"I'm not telling you because I want your approval." John finally said, "It's just the right thing to do." He began to walk off.

"Whoa." Jeff said, "Hold it right there son." He grabbed John's arm, "I never said I disapproved. I will disapprove if you just take off. Is this the whole reason you want to quit?" He watched his son struggle with the words. "Sit down John."

John sat down where Lady Penelope had been sitting only moments before Jeff shooed her away.

"Tell me, is this the reason you want to quit?"

"Dad," John stammered, tears were beginning to form, "If I don't quit IR, she'll quit school and throw her life away. I can't let her do that."

"You've got us." Jeff said, "We can work something out."

"What kind of father can I be from TB5?" John asked.

"So it's not just that you're afraid she'll give up..." Jeff started.

"I'm afraid that I won't measure up." John finished.

Jeff nodded. "I understand." He sighed, "So now what?"

"Well..." John thought a moment, "I guess waiting until Valentines Day is out of the question."

Jeff knew exactly what his son meant, "Just don't make it seem like you're asking just because of the situation." He said, "They don't like that."

"And you know this because..." John said.

"Because, I'm old and I'm smart." Jeff smiled, "Look, I'll go talk to Alan-"

"Dad, I should talk to him." John said.

"You don't have to take on everything John." Jeff said, "I'll talk to Alan. You don't want to hear him whining about TinTin do you?"

John became uncomfortable for a moment; he remembered Gordon and TinTin's little episode.

"Something else wrong?"

"No dad." John laughed, "I'm fine."

* * *

Alan wrinkled his nose. It was almost time for the waterworks. Jeff braced himself for the whine session his youngest was about to pull.

"Alright dad." Alan finally said.

Jeff was caught off guard, "Alright?"

"He'll change his mind." Alan stated, "And I'll be right here waiting for him.

Jeff eyed his youngest son suspiciously; he had never given in that easily. "Okay son, goodnight..."

Alan laughed, "Night dad." He shut off and Jeff turned around to see Lady Penelope in the doorway.

"Okay." She said, "What's going on."

"Nothing." Jeff lied, "Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me. Katherine was a wreck, John was yelling at everyone, Gordon and Virgil are acting like idiots and Scott is acting like you. Something is up."

"You forgot the fact that Alan wasn't whining." Jeff joked.

"It's like the world has turned upside down." She rolled her eyes.

Jeff sat there a minute and then spoke, "So, you're saying that Scott acting like me is a bad thing?"

"Take it how you want it." She said as she left the room.

* * *

News spread around the Tracy household rather quickly. Nothing was ever a secret.

"I heard an interesting rumor last night about John." Virgil stated proudly to Scott, Manda, Gordon, Ashley, Veronica and TinTin.

Gordon shifted nervously, hoping that it had nothing to do with him.

"Tell us what you've got." Scott egged him on, "and hurry before he comes downstairs." Scott was still a little angry with John for the way he acted the night before.

Gordon seemed to let out a sigh of relief and Ashley gave him a dirty look.

"I hear Johnny's quitting." Virgil said.

"He wouldn't do that." Scott shook his head.

"He was looking for dad last night." Gordon said, "TinTin and I saw him." He immediately wished he could take back the last comment.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked.

"We were watching TV." TinTin said, rolling her eyes. _She gets so jealous!_ She thought.

"Hm." Ashley muttered something, and shot another dirty look at Gordon.

"Morning..." John mumbled as he made his way into the dining area.

"Morning tiger." Virgil joked, "Gravity taking its toll?"

John stopped rubbing his eyes and gave Virgil the death stare, "Virgil, shut up."

"Oooh." Virgil taunted him, "Did someone forget their Midol?"

"That's it!" John rushed towards Virgil ready for attack.

Scott jumped up, "Whoa! Hey!" He grabbed John, "There is no need for that!"

"What is with you?" Virgil spat.

"Virgil!" Gordon shouted, "Shut up!"

Virgil shot a look at his brother. Gordon was obviously annoyed. "Are you just mad because I made the joke before you?"

"There's a time and a place and obviously John is not in a joking mood." Gordon stated. _And maybe sticking up for him will earn me brownie points._

"Sit down John." Scott said, "Calm down. Let's have a nice brotherly chat."

"I don't want a nice brotherly chat." John said sternly, "Leave me alone."

"What's on your mind John?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah," Virgil piped in again, "Are you really quitting?"

"Where the hell did you hear that?" John asked.

"One of us maybe possibly overheard a rumor and we were just curious." Scott said, "It's not like you, so we figured we'd ask."

John stood back up, "It's none of your damn business!" With that he left the room and went back upstairs.

"Someone's got a tampon in the wrong hole." Virgil muttered.

"You shut up." Scott pointed at his younger brother.

"Yes Dad Jr." Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'm outta here, come on Veronica."

Jeff walked downstairs and looked around the table, "Where is everyone?"

"PMS." Scott muttered.

Jeff gave him a questioning look.

Scott sighed, "John came downstairs, Virgil made a comment, John tried to kill Virgil. We tried to talk to John he got pissed, ran upstairs. Virgil wouldn't shut up, I yelled, he left with Veronica. End of story."

Jeff sighed, "Guys, leave John alone okay?"

"What's wrong with him dad?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah," Scott added, "Did he really quit? Why?"

"Scott...butt out." Jeff said bluntly.

"Dad-"

"Just butt out. He's got some stuff to work on and he doesn't need you guys making comments."

"We just want to know if he's really quitting." Gordon stammered.

"It's possible, but nothing's certain yet." Jeff answered, "That's all I'm saying. Don't say anything to him. He's really touchy about it."

"Because he doesn't want to quit." Scott said, "And that's that, you can't let him-"

"Scott, butt out." Jeff said, "I don't want to hear it, let your brother work on this one. If he wants your help, he'll ask.

**A/N: I'm actually watching "What I Like About You..." It's a funny show! Hehe. I love the WB.**


	5. Squashed Rumors and Broken Dreams

**A/N: Okay, is John for real quitting? The answer you seek is in the next few chapters! Does anyone know about the baby besides Jeff?**

"You did WHAT?" Katherine shouted.

"I quit." John said, "Last night, while you were asleep."

"Johnny! I thought we were going to talk about it!"

"You weren't planning on letting me quit!" He shouted back at her, "So I just did it!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Well you stop yelling at me!"

Katherine sat down and sighed, "I'm tired."

John sat down next to her, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad." She shot him a dirty look, "I can't believe you quit. What did your dad say?"

"Not much." John said, "We just kinda talked about a couple things. He didn't act mad; I don't think he is mad..."

"Did you tell him why?" she asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"So I guess everyone knows?"

John laughed, "Well, it's hard to keep secrets in this family. There's a rumor that I'm quitting, but they were asking why, so it hasn't gotten that far yet."

"Hm." She said.

"Don't worry about it." John said. "Let's go somewhere."

"I don't really feel-"

"We can't just stay cooped up in here." John cut her off, "It's like a ticking time bomb."

"I'm tired John." Katherine said.

"So...we'll go to a movie. You can sleep and eat. There two birds with one stone."

Katherine laughed, "I really do wonder about you sometimes." She said, "Let me get my shoes."

John smiled, "We don't have to go if you really don't want to."

"We might as well go." Katherine said, "One day, we'll be wishing to go and we won't be able to."

"Alright, then lets get out of here." John laughed.

* * *

TinTin cautiously walked into TB2's hangar. "Gordon?" She whispered. He'd given her a note earlier telling her to meet him here.

"Shh." She heard him say, "Over here."

TinTin walked towards him. He was sitting next to TB2 looking rather bored.

"What is this about?" She asked.

"I figured...no one would bug us here." Gordon grinned.

"Oh my God. Are you that into yourself?"

"Well you seemed pretty into me."

"I was proving a point." TinTin rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I got it. Come prove it again." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Won't Ashley get mad?" TinTin joked.

"I'm still mad at her." Gordon stated. He pulled her even closer and kissed her. At first she started to resist, but then gave in.

"You can't say anything Penny." Jeff said.

Gordon pushed TinTin away. "Shit," he whispered, "Come on." He took her by the arm and they both ran to hide behind the massive ship.

"You know I won't say anything Jeff." Lady Penelope said, "Now tell me what's going on with John."

Jeff sighed as Gordon strained to hear. "He wants to quit IR."

"So the rumor is true." Lady Penelope said, "Did he give you a reason?" When Jeff hesitated to say anything, Lady Penelope spoke again, "Jeff, no one is here. Remember? You can tell me."

_Of all the places! _Gordon thought. _He couldn't pick the beach? Or the pool? Sheesh._

Jeff sighed, "Well, it's actually about Katherine."

"She made him quit?"

"No...not exactly. He quit on his own, I don't think she wanted him to."

"So get on with it."

"Katherine is pregnant-"

Gordon gasped. TinTin shot him a dirty look and clasped her hand over his mouth. Jeff began to walk towards TB2.

_Shit._ Gordon thought. He looked desperately for an escape. TinTin then grabbed his arm and quietly and quickly walked towards the rear of TB2. She looked around and saw the mole wasn't too far away. The two quickly and quietly rushed over and climbed inside.

They carefully watched as Jeff looked around TB2. Once he was satisfied that he'd been hearing things, he went back, finished his conversation with Lady Penelope and then the two left.

"You idiot!" TinTin shouted once the coast was clear, "We could have been caught!"

"Yeah, and we missed the last part of the conversation." Gordon said, disappointed.

"Sometimes, you're as stupid as Alan."

"So you are mad at him..."

"Shut up." She said as she lunged at him and kissed him again. It wasn't long before the windows were steamed and clothes were going everywhere.

* * *

Only a few short hours later, most of the Tracy family was at the dinner table. Everyone minus Jeff, John, Lady Penelope and Katherine. Gordon figured they were talking somewhere, but he didn't dare say a word. He knew that if he said anything about what he heard, he would have to explain what he was doing in the hangar.

Virgil broke the silence, "Did anyone go in TB2's hangar today?" When everyone shook their heads no, Virgil spoke again, "Because I walked in there a few minutes ago and I swear to God it smelled like sex in there."

Gordon started getting pretty hot, _shit...they know._ He cleared his throat, "Well, I did see dad and Lady Penelope heading that way earlier." _Send the rumor elsewhere _

Scott made a disgusted look, "Gordon! That is disgusting! It's bad enough we get the damn talk all the time, but...Oh my GOD!"

"That is nasty Gordon. I don't even want to KNOW what is going on between them. I mean, I saw him kiss her once and I didn't eat for days. I was so sick!"

"He _is _human." Gordon stated.

"Yeah, I try not to think about that." Virgil made a face.

"Okay, I officially cannot think about sex for the rest of the day." Scott said.

"Sorry Manda." Virgil joked. Scott gave him a death glare. Virgil stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, I'm done." Ashley said, "When you mature a little bit Gordon, come see me."

Gordon rolled his eyes. Virgil shook his head. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Problems with the little lady, little bro?" Scott asked.

"Shut up."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. You're Silly

**A/N: Okay, as the tale unfolds so far...this family is in for one Hell of a ride!**

Gordon sat alone on his bed. He still had John's secret lingering on his mind. Not only that, but his escapade with TinTin kept dancing in and out.

_Shit._ Gordon thought. _John's going to kill me if I tattle and Alan's going to kill me if he finds out. I am so screwed._

John knocked on Gordon's door, hoping his younger brother would still be awake. When Gordon answered, John noted the look of worry on his face.

"Don't worry kid." John stated, "I'm not going to rat you out. I just...I need to talk to someone. Scott's being annoying and Virgil is acting like you. You're the only one who's acting kind of sane right now."

Gordon let John into the room and closed the door. Since John already knew about TinTin, Gordon didn't hesitate. "John, I know."

"Know what?"

"About Katherine, and the baby and that's why you want to quit IR."

"How the hell...who else knows?" John looked angry.

"Don't get mad." Gordon stated, "I was in TB2's hangar with...um...TinTin and well, Dad and Lady P came in and they were talking and I just sorta over-heard. I didn't say anything John. I swear."

"Okay, before we go on...you and TinTin???" John asked, "Does Alan know? Or Ashley?"

Gordon sighed, "Well, no. It just sort of...happened yesterday when she kissed me and then, well..."

"Yeah." John stated, "I know, hormones." He shook his head.

"John," Gordon offered him a seat, "You don't have to quit IR because of this. Katherine can stay here and finish school online. Then we can all be here, we'll all help. We don't want you to leave."

"I'm on TB5 all the time-"

"Okay, so that's a minor setback, but, I'm sure we'd all do our time up there if it meant keeping you on Earth longer."

"You hate it up there Gordon. You're a fish." He forced a weak smile.

"So what?" Gordon stated, "It's just a month." When John didn't seem to be taking the bait he continued, "Think about it. Me, Scott, Virgil and Alan. That's four months. Four whole months."

John sighed, "I don't know Gordon."

"Well, they're going to find out eventually because you'll have to let them know. So you're going to have a hard time leaving."

"You seem all for this Gordon, but I'm sure the others won't want to be stuck pulling my shifts."

"I'm sure dad wouldn't mind." Gordon said, "That would be five months."

John laughed, "You're silly."

"No, you're silly." Gordon stated, "You're silly because you don't think your family is going to step up to the plate and help you. You can't do everything alone John."

"I'll keep that in mind." John said.

"So..." Gordon smiled, "Boy or girl?"

John laughed, "I don't know kiddo, she's only about six weeks. She showed me a picture from an ultrasound...it kinda looks like a peanut."

Gordon laughed, "You've got a peanut baby! I wanna see!"

John stood up, "Come on."

Gordon followed John to his room. Katherine was at the desk using John's computer. She looked up and saw Gordon, "Hey Gordon."

"Hi Katherine." Gordon smiled, "Can I see the peanut?"

Katherine looked at John and raised her eyebrow, "The peanut?"

John laughed, "He means the baby. Cat's out of the bag." He shrugged.

Katherine giggled a bit and opened the desk drawer, "Here ya go."

Gordon sat down with John on the bed as he showed him the pictures. "You're right! It does look like a peanut!"

Katherine turned around, "So, who ratted me out?"

Gordon turned a bit red, he couldn't tell her...

"I told him." John stated, "Figured, he's the only sane one around here today."

"You _have _to tell the guys. They'd be overjoyed." Gordon stated.

"I'm not ready to do that yet." Katherine said.

"Me neither." John added, "I mean, did you see how they reacted when I told them I was quitting?"

"You're not quitting." Gordon and Katherine said at the same time.

"You've worked something out?" Katherine asked Gordon.

"Yes, but it involves telling the guys." Gordon answered.

"Slowly." John said, "I don't feel like making some big announcement to everyone."

"I'll tell them, you know they won't believe me anyway." Gordon smirked.

John grinned, "No. I should tell them. But, they probably wouldn't believe me either."

"Yeah, you shoulda heard how Scott was playing you up before you got home." Gordon laughed.

"Do tell." John said.

"Well, of course, Virgil, Veronica, Ashley and I were kinda drinking." Gordon started, "So the next morning we were all jacked up and apparently, we kept Scott and Manda awake all night and so he lectured us about how we should be more responsible and blah blah blah."

"Blah blah blah?" John asked.

"Yeah, the pounding in my head kinda took over from there." Gordon blushed, "But then he's like telling us that we should act more like him and then he's all, you'd never catch John out here causing problems and getting drunk. It was actually funny how he puffed out his chest, obviously proud of himself for such a lecture."

"You boys are crazy." Katherine smiled, "Hey, Gordon, you need to get going now."

Gordon shook his head, "Ew!" He stood up and ran for the door.

Katherine laughed and walked over to the bed, "I'm tired." She shrugged.

John laughed at the fact that his younger brother scared so easily. He leaned over and kissed Katherine before settling down for some rest himself.

* * *

Gordon's first thought now was on getting John to stay with IR. He ran to find his father and tell him the "plan".

"Gordon Tracy!" Lady Penelope intercepted him.

"Um..." Gordon stammered, "Hello?"

"I just heard an ugly rumor and I heard it came from your mouth."

Gordon shifted uncomfortably.

"Honestly Gordon! I think even you would know better! Me! Thunderbird 2? I have more class than that!"

Normally, Gordon would have made a fun quip, like, "Nah, you're more the Thunderbird 1 type", but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well?" Lady Penelope said crossly, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um...I'm sorry...please don't tell dad?"

"Oh, your father already knows."

"It just came out. I'm sorry!" Gordon pleaded, "I will never ever ever say anything like that ever again."

Lady Penelope stormed off with a "Hmph" and Gordon sighed, this was going to be ugly. He found his father sitting in his office.

"Hello Gordon." Jeff said curtly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I heard Penny yelling at you." Jeff looked at his son, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear the comment you made."

Gordon sighed, that was a first, usually he'd get a tongue lashing of the worst kind.

"What's on your mind son?" Jeff asked.

"John."

"I told you to leave him alone."

"Dad, he came to me okay?" Gordon stated, "He told me everything."

Jeff raised an eyebrow in disbelief, why would John confide in Gordon?

"I know it sounds strange dad, but he did come to me and tell me okay?" Gordon stammered, "Look, I told him we'd help him, but he kinda didn't believe me."

"So, you've thought of something..." Jeff urged him to continue.

"Yeah." Gordon smiled, "You know how it is. Alan and John trade off every other month right?"

"Yes."

"So I was thinking. We could all take turns up there, leaving John here while Katherine is pregnant. Then, after that, he can rejoin us, but instead of every other month it'll be like ever four or five months."

"Gordon, you hate it up there."

"Doesn't matter." Gordon said, "I'd be willing to do it. I mean, I know I CAN do it."

"And your brothers?"

"He doesn't want to tell them yet, but dad, I know they'll want to help. And they'd love to help watch the baby too. Honest dad, I know it."

"You're a good kid Gordon-"

"Dad, I'm not a kid."

Jeff laughed, "I know, it's just sometimes, I still think of you as five years old. But seriously Gordon, no matter how much you guys say you'll help, this is John's decision."

"Dad, he doesn't want to leave. I could see it in his eyes. And Katherine doesn't want him to leave either."

"He's got to do what he thinks is right for him." He saw Gordon abandon all hope, "But...maybe if you guys let him know, let him see that you're ready and willing to help out...maybe..."

"So send me up tomorrow!" Gordon stated.

"Gordon, calm down. That will look just a little suspicious." Jeff thought, "Let John tell everyone when he's ready and then we'll all work on something okay?"

"Sure dad." Gordon said, "Thanks."

**A/N: So the cat is somewhat out of the bag. John's opening up to Gordon? Maybe because he can blackmail him. Hahahahahaha **


	7. I'm Pregnant Okay? Lay Off!

**A/N: Okay, one chapter before I head of to my Uncle Jeffy's for PARTY TIME!!!!!**

**Hehe, I love cake.**

John awoke to the sound of light knocking on the door. He got up and opened it a crack, "Scott? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's like midnight or something." Scott whispered.

"So what's up?" John asked as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier-"

"And you waited until this hour?"

"You disappeared John. I even looked over in TB3."

"Fooled ya." John stated, "I figured one of you guys would look for me there, so I hid out in TB1."

Scott looked shocked, "You were in my 'Bird the whole time?"

"Not the whole time, just for a couple hours." John laughed, "But seriously Scott, don't worry about it."

"Look, I know dad told us to leave you alone, but I'm confused." Scott said, "Usually you'll open up to one of us."

"Maybe I have already."

"One of us besides dad."

John smiled, "Y'know Scott, a child's greatest assets are his parents. You should know that." He tried not to laugh at Scott's attempts to be more like their father.

"I don't get it John." Scott shook his head, "You used to hide as much stuff from dad as we did. Now all of the sudden he's the one you're confiding in."

"I didn't say you had to understand it." John shrugged.

"You know we're here if you need us right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." John smiled, "I won't keep you in the dark forever....just for now."

Scott shook his head, "Okay, just be sure not to forget us."

"I won't. But I would like to go back to sleep." John opened the door, "Goodnight Scott."

"Night John."

* * *

"What's wrong Scott?" Manda asked, once Scott was back in his room.

"There has to be something wrong with John." Scott answered.

"Leave your brother alone." Manda sighed, "It's none of your business. Besides, I think he'll be fine."

"Do you know something?" Scott asked.

"I don't know anything baby. Let's go to sleep." She watched as Scott closed his eyes and smiled, she knew everything. Katherine had told the girls. But she was sworn to secrecy, so she had done as promised...kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Virgil snuck into Gordon's room and lightly shook him, "Wake up."

Gordon opened his eyes, "You asshole!" He whispered, "You could have woken her up!"

"Come on." Virgil made a gesture towards the door, "We need to talk."

Once they were safely outside the door Virgil turned to his brother, "I know."

"What?" Gordon asked, expecting the worst.

"I know that John came in here and talked to you. What did he tell you? What's going on? Is he really quitting?"

Gordon let out a sigh of relief, "He didn't talk about any of that."

"I don't believe you. Come on Gordon, we're brothers..."

"Yeah, and John and I are brothers too. What he told me is between me and him, not you."

Virgil groaned, "That's not fair Gordie...and I have a nice bottle of rum for the nice brother who tells me..."

"Captain Morgan's?" Gordon asked.

"Only the best for my favorite little brother..."

"I'm not telling you."

Virgil wrinkled his nose, "Y'know, I didn't think you'd take Scott seriously."

"What?"

"Now you're acting more like dad." He started to storm off.

"Fine!" Gordon shouted, "He told me he was sick of you!"

Virgil stopped, "What?"

"He said that ever since he's been home, all you can do is make jokes about everything he says and he says he's tired of it. He wants you to lay off."

"He never gets mad at you."

"Sure he does. But he's not used to it coming from you."

"Well, he's been acting like a jerk ever since he's come home!" Virgil pouted.

"Just lay off okay?" Gordon tried to think of something without telling the truth, "Seriously, I don't know what's wrong, but you making jokes isn't making him want to open up and tell any of us."

Virgil thought for a moment, "So, if I lay off...he'll be nice?"

"I'm not saying he won't be moody, I mean, come on...this is John we're talking about. He does his own thing. But he will be a lot happier if you leave him alone. I'll bet he'll even come down for meals with us again."

"I'll think about it." Virgil said as he walked back to his room.

* * *

The next morning, John and Katherine made their way to the breakfast table. Everyone else was already seated. Virgil sighed and kept any and all comments to himself. John eyed him as he sat down, waiting for a snide remark.

"Hey, Johnny?" Virgil finally spoke.

"Don't call me Johnny."

"John. Look, I'm sorry for being such a twit."

John looked over to Gordon who shrugged. _He didn't tell did he? _

"I was just upset about you quitting-"

"He's not quitting." Katherine said.

"Yes I am." John retorted.

"John, I'm not arguing about this here."

"I'm quitting Virgil." John stated.

"But why?" Virgil asked cautiously.

"I just am? Isn't that a good enough excuse?"

Katherine stood up, "He thinks he's quitting because I'm pregnant."

Silence flooded the table like a plague. Katherine sat back down and Jeff stepped into the room and took his seat.

"You boys alright in here?" Jeff asked, "Did someone die?" He looked over at Gordon and Virgil, "Well, you two seem sober, so I'm guessing no alcohol poisoning."

"Dad." Scott said, "Did you know about this?"

Manda motioned for Scott to shut up. He didn't pay any attention to her.

"I'll bet Gordon knew too!" Virgil said, "He was acting pretty funny last night."

"What on earth are you boys talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Virgil asked.

Now it was John's turn, "I didn't tell you Virgil because you've been on my case since I've been home, Scott, you've been acting like an asshole and Alan would just whine. So I talked to dad and Gordon."

"Now he is going to whine because he'll be the last to know." Virgil smiled a little bit.

John laughed, his little brother _would _whine, he hated feeling out of the loop.

"This is so cool." Virgil finally said, "Just don't let him hang around Alan too much."

"Him?" Katherine asked.

"Sure!" Virgil answered, "We're Tracy's."

"Oh don't give me that crap." Katherine smiled.

"So when do you find out?" Scott asked.

Katherine looked at John who spoke, "We're waiting. We want it to be a surprise."

"Surprise!" Virgil laughed, "It's twins!"

"Not funny Virgil." Katherine grinned, "Besides, we've already looked, there's only one in there."

"They have cool pictures." Gordon said, "It looks like a peanut."

Jeff smiled and watched as his boys went back to normal. Happy, caring boys who weren't at each others throats.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll pump out more later this weekend. (I'm on 4 day holiday!!! So I have Monday off too!!!)**


	8. Secrets and Midnight Snacks

**A/N: I tried to fulfill a couple requests with this chapter, but we'll see.**

Gordon Tracy sat at the controls of TB3. He wasn't too familiar with the 'Bird, but knew that if things were going to work out, he'd have to learn sometime. He knew enough to get him safely to TB5 and back, but what else would he have to do with this thing?

Suddenly, the hatch opened and TinTin climbed in. "Hey. John said I could probably find you here."

"Yeah?"

"He sends a message." TinTin laughed, "Don't even think about touching his 'Bird. He's quitting and that's final."

"He always was hard-headed." Gordon sighed, "So, that's what he thinks."

"Gordon, we really need to talk."

Gordon stopped what he was doing; he knew this was coming, "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" She smiled, "But seriously, either we need to do something about this situation, or we need to stop sneaking around to see each other."

"So," Gordon said, "What if I like seeing you?"

"This is so bad." TinTin sighed, "If they were to find out, things could get very ugly."

"Look, I could break up with Ashley-"

"That's not the point Gordon, if I break up with Alan, he'll be heartbroken. I can deal with that, but when he finds out I'm with you..."

"He's going to try and kick my ass." Gordon sighed.

"Things will get really ugly. This isn't just some guy stealing some girl; this is some guy stealing some girl from his brother."

"I know things can get bad. We just have to be careful for awhile." Gordon looked at her, "I can't help it. I don't want to stop seeing you."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"You think different?"

"No, I don't want to stop seeing you. I was hoping you'd let me down and break it off."

"So let's just be really quiet about it." Gordon leaned over and kissed her.

TinTin pushed away, "We can't keep doing this!"

"I know, I know." Gordon said, "One more time?" He gave her his best little lost puppy dog look.

"Your brother is going to kill you." She said as she kissed him...

* * *

Alan Tracy watched the screen, following the tornado carefully. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Alan?" Jeff called to his youngest son, "We're about ready for bed here. Anything we need to be aware of?"

"There's a couple tornados going on in Oklahoma, and a few more that seem to be forming. Nothing huge doesn't look like there's much damage."

"Okay son," Jeff replied, "anything else?"

"No dad, pretty quiet tonight." Alan answered.

"Okay, goodnight." Jeff said. Then as an afterthought, "Has John talked to you yet?"

"Not since the other day." Alan said, "Why?"

"He just wants to talk to you. He'll probably give you a ring tomorrow."

"Alright, night dad."

"Night."

* * *

"What time is it?" TinTin asked.

Gordon looked at his watch, "Holy shit." He mumbled, "It's almost midnight."

"Dammit." TinTin said, "I'm surprised no one noticed we were missing."

"They're all worried about John, no time for anyone else." Gordon sat up and looked for his shirt, "We'd better get back anyway."

TinTin hastily threw her clothes back on, "It's good no one noticed us." She mumbled, "This can't go on."

"You keep saying that." Gordon said, "But..."

"Okay, no time to talk."

"Ashley is going to be pissed." Gordon laughed, "I mean, I'm sure she's noticed..."

"See?" TinTin said, "It's just bad luck to keep sneaking around. Let's get out of here."

"You go first. I'll show up later." Gordon said.

* * *

Katherine woke up and snuck out of bed. She was starving. She tip toed out the door so she wouldn't wake up John, then headed towards the fridge.

"Katherine?" TinTin asked.

"Shh, don't say anything! I'm so awful!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to raid the ice cream again."

TinTin laughed at her cousin, "Kat...you're pregnant, it's your right."

"Shh, just don't tell, I feel like a monster or something!"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll grab two spoons." TinTin smiled.

"Go for it." Katherine laughed as she opened the freezer and grabbed the half gallon of mint chip ice cream.

"Look's like someone's already had their hands in the cookie jar." TinTin said when Katherine opened up the carton.

"Yeah...that was from last night..."

"Katherine! It's half gone!"

"See why I feel so awful?"

TinTin laughed as they both sat down and started attacking the remaining ice cream with their spoons. "So, what do you want?" TinTin asked, "Boy or girl?"

Katherine shrugged, "I haven't given it much thought yet."

"Serious?" TinTin asked, "So what does John say?"

"I'm sure he wants a boy." Katherine laughed, "What man doesn't?"

"I mean about the baby in general."

"Well, he was kinda frustrated at first, but he's happy." Katherine laughed, "He's being so goofy now."

"Sounds like John." TinTin laughed.

"He's been going through names like crazy." Katherine smiled as she rolled her eyes, "It's driving me crazy."

"That's so cute." TinTin said as she glomped down another spoonful of ice cream, "What's he come up with?"

Katherine laughed, "Just about every astronaut that ever existed."

TinTin giggled, "Yep, he's a Tracy."

"Oh no!" Katherine said, "The ice cream!"

"It's gone!"

"This is horrible!" Katherine giggled, "I'm still hungry!"

"Me too." John said, "You girls are loud."

He grabbed a spoon and made for the ice cream. "You ate it all!" He shouted.

"Sorry?" Katherine smiled.

"I can't believe you ate my comfort food!"

"That was yours?" TinTin asked.

"It's only been sitting up there in the freezer for like um...ever." John stated.

"You need comfort food?" Katherine asked.

"Hey, guys have bad days too." He laughed, "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I figured some ice cream would help."

Katherine laughed, "Sorry, we devoured it. Let me make you a sandwich."

"Awe, I don't want a sandwich..." John said.

"Don't get whiney with me Johnny." Katherine said.

John smiled, "I'll stop whining if you come back to bed."

"Ew!" TinTin stood up, "Let me leave before you get all mushy!" She quickly left the room.

"You're so mean." Katherine said.

"What?" John acted innocent, "I'm tired and my pillow isn't very comfy."

"Glad to know I'm good for something." Katherine joked.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I was just getting lonely." He smiled.

"I love you." She said as she embraced him, "Even if you are a big meanie."

"Whatever," He laughed, "You know I'm nothing but a big softie." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

**A/N: You like?**


	9. Who's Been Screwing Around In My 'Bird?

**A/N: A little bit of silliness mixed with a dash of family togetherness and you get:**

_1 Month Later..._

"Shit! John!"

John felt the pillow hit his head, "What?" He groaned as he opened his eyes. He shut them again quickly when the light pouring in the window almost blinded him.

"I over slept!" Katherine shouted, "How could you let me do that?"

"I didn't know it was my job to wake you up." John mumbled, "Didn't you set the alarm?"

"I must have hit the snooze button!" Katherine sighed, "I'm going to be late!"

"What's the rush?"

"I _told _you!" She stated, "I have to register for classes today!"

"So you'll be a little late..." John shrugged, "Classes don't start for a few more weeks."

Katherine rolled her eyes, got out of bed and headed for the door. She gave a death glare to John as she opened it and started to leave. "Oh! Hello Gordon." She said.

"Hi." Gordon laughed, "I was just about to knock."

"What's up Gordon?" John asked.

"Just saying goodbye."

"Goodbye?" John sat up, "where are you going?"

"It's my turn on TB5."

"You are not serious are you?" John groaned, "Come on!"

"Well, someone's got to replace Alan..."

"I thought he was just coming down for a day or two."

Gordon laughed, "Nope, I'm going up. Scott's next."

"You guys are killing me." John sighed.

"Well, bye guys!" Gordon left to go find Virgil.

"Told you things would work out." Katherine smiled.

"I'm quitting okay? Stop bugging me about it." John threw the blanket over his head.

"Get up!" Katherine said.

"Why?"

"Because, you're taking me."

"Since when did I get recruited-"

"Don't even go there." She smiled, "Now get up."

* * *

"I am so mad at John!" Alan shouted once Gordon was up there with him.

"Why?" Gordon asked.

"I can't believe it! First he quits for no good reason at all, at least, that's what we think because he doesn't say anything, _and then_ he tells everyone that Katherine's pregnant and doesn't tell me until two days later!"

"Stop whining Alan. We do the same thing to him when he's up here."

Alan frowned, "Hmph. Whatever. So, he quits and dad just LETS him? I mean, what if I want to quit? He'd say 'No Alan, we need you up there because John already quit-"

"Alan!" Gordon cut him off, "Shut up! You'd think you could be a little more sympathetic! I mean, the man got slammed like ten minutes after he got home!"

"He could have said something!"

"He didn't know what to do!" Gordon sighed, "Look, this is between you and John, I'm not going to argue with you. Get your ass home."

Alan started to leave, but before he opened the airlock he turned back to Gordon, "If he hadn't quit, you wouldn't be up here. You should hate him too."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "I volunteered to be up here, now get lost."

"Volunteered? Gordon, you hate it up here!"

"Get lost!"

"Fuck you."

Gordon stood up and ran to his brother grabbing his arm, "You'd better be glad dad didn't hear you say that."

"What are you going to do? Tattle?"

"I'm not saying anything, but you need to get lost before I beat your ass."

"Let go of me then." Alan struggled to break free. Gordon let go and Alan opened the airlock, practically slamming it behind him. Gordon let out a sigh of relief when he heard TB3 finally take off.

* * *

Alan landed TB3 and sat for a moment, what if Gordon had called down and told their father how he'd acted and what he'd said? He sat back and tried to relax a bit. After realizing he couldn't stay in TB3 forever, he got up and decided to face the music. Once he was up, he noticed something under the seat. His face immediately turned red as he grabbed the object and ran in to the house.

"Who the hell has been screwing around in my 'Bird!?!?" He shouted once inside the living room where most of the family was sitting. He held up the lacy black thong angrily.

Jeff attempted not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Virgil's eyes got really wide with amusement. Scott's smiling face turned into a disapproving look. Veronica, Ashley and Manda giggled. TinTin turned red and Lady Penelope stood up.

"Alan Tracy!" She shouted, being the only sane one left.

"It was her!" Virgil said stupidly.

She shot a death glare his way before turning back to Alan, "First of all, it's very rude to be parading someone's underclothes about, second, I do not care to hear of anyone's sexual escapades in any one of these machines and third," She looked back at Virgil, "You need to watch your mouth, you're turning into Gordon."

Virgil sat back, obviously shocked at the comment she had just made. Alan turned bright red with anger, stuffed the thong in his pocket and stormed off.

"Alright," Jeff chuckled, "Which one of you boys did it?"

Only a moment later, John and Katherine walked in the door. It was almost perfect timing, all the men in the room busted out into fits of laughter as John and Katherine stood there, confused.

"I don't want to know." John shook his head as he and Katherine went back to his room.

"You boys are horrible." Lady Penelope said. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh, so she stormed off.

Jeff straightened up, "She's right...you boys should be ashamed..." He chuckled some more.

"Come on dad. It was funny, even you were laughing." Virgil said, drying his eyes, "Scott was too."

"I couldn't help it." Scott admitted, "They walked in at just the right moment."

Meanwhile, Alan was up in his room sulking, obviously pissed off that no one took him seriously.


	10. When Relationships Go Sour

**A/N: Here's another one for you guys!**

John Tracy looked at the worried face on his younger brother, "You haven't stopped have you?"

"Don't blackmail me please." Gordon begged.

"Gordon, I'm not going to do anything like that. Is this why you're going out of your way to help me?"

"No," Gordon said, "I'm helping you because you're my brother and I love you. Plus I just want to prove you wrong; you _can _be a daddy and a part of IR. Look at our own dad."

"That's different." John said.

"Why?"

"Just because, now stop talking about me. Why haven't you stopped..." John looked around, "That thing you're doing."

"No." Gordon said, "And I know, it's horrible. But..."

"Look, it's your life, just be careful okay?" John said, "I'm going to stay out of it...but if you need someone to talk to-"

"Thanks John." Gordon said.

"Goodnight kiddo."

"I'm not a kiddo anymore." Gordon protested.

"Alright. Goodnight Gordon." He clicked off and then sighed, he was almost certain that this would come back to haunt him.

"So what's Gordon up to?" Alan asked.

"Shit!" John turned around, "How long have you been spying on me?"

"I just walked in. Is he in trouble?" Alan said, "He was a little snippy with me earlier. We sort of had a fight."

John sighed, the signs were already there. Gordon was snapping at Alan who sensed something was wrong and naturally snapped back, "Look, I don't know much of anything, but he's just going through a rough time."

Alan gave him an "I don't believe you" look and then changed the subject, "Fine then, let's talk about you."

"What about me?" John asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

John didn't say anything at first, he knew this was coming.

"Well?" Alan asked when he didn't get an answer.

"I didn't tell anyone." John finally said, "I wanted to tell you all individually, but the subject came up and Katherine blabbed. I wanted to call you Alan, honest."

"Come on John." Alan said, "You tell me everything! I mean, I'm the one who stuck up for you when you snuck off to see her the first time!"

"I know Alan, but I just wasn't ready yet." John said.

Alan looked at his brother's face, the apology was genuine and from the heart. "You'd better name that kid after me." He joked.

* * *

_She's with him. They're together...and there's nothing I can do about it._ Gordon sighed, he'd only hung up on his older brother a few minutes ago, but it felt like hours ago. He couldn't keep his mind off of TinTin. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't, so he logged on to the internet that John so lovingly hooked up for them.

"Hello SCUBAbrat!" The screen read. Gordon laughed as he checked his email. There wasn't much there besides SPAM, but he did notice that Ashley had logged on.

_Crap. _Gordon thought, surely she'd have some lecture for him. He hadn't been paying much attention to her lately. They'd been fighting most of the time and she'd gone home for awhile.

"Hi." Ashley typed.

Gordon sighed, he _did_ love her. They'd been through quite a bit together, but he somehow felt that he didn't love her in the same way that he once had.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

"No." Gordon finally answered.

"I don't think I'll be coming back next month."

Was she breaking up with him? "Why not?"

"I just need to straighten some things out at home." She answered.

"But you are coming back eventually...right?" He almost kicked himself, it was such an easy out.

"I don't know Gordie."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes..."

He waited a couple minutes.

"No..."

The screen stated that she was still typing.

"I don't know." She finally entered, "I love you Gordie, but it's been pretty rough lately. I'm sure you won't even deny that."

"I know." He replied, "I know..."

* * *

"TinTin..." Alan looked over to her as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah?" She asked, not really paying attention to him, but to the television.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She said indifferently.

"Why haven't you talked to me?" He asked her.

"You just got home today." TinTin answered.

Alan sighed and turned off the television. "Talk to me." He said in almost a demanding tone.

TinTin turned to him, "What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you so distant?" When she didn't answer, he stood up, "Why don't you just talk to me?"

"Maybe it's something that doesn't concern you!" She shouted at him.

"Don't yell at me!"

"HEY!" Both of them turned to see Jeff walk in the room, "What is going on in here?" He asked, "You guys could wake the dead!"

"Sorry dad." Alan said quietly.

"Sorry Mr. Tracy."

"Whatever your problem is..." He almost said take it upstairs, but then rethought that as he looked at his teenage son, "Take it outside."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Tracy." TinTin said again, then she looked at Alan, "This conversation is over." She stormed off to her room.

"I will never understand her!" Alan groaned, "Hot one minute, cold the next!"

"Alan! I don't want to hear that!" Jeff said as he left the room.

* * *

"Are you okay John?" Katherine asked.

John sat down on the bed. He was still thinking about his conversation with Gordon. "Yeah." He said.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. He saw that she didn't believe him, "I promise. It's not that big of a deal, I'm just tired."

Katherine smiled as she sat down next to him, "check this out." She grinned as she lifted up her shirt a little bit.

"Hey! You have a little bump. I thought it was supposed to be bigger."

"Not yet silly." Katherine laughed.

"It's cute." He smiled, "Is it kicking yet?"

"It's still a little too small." Katherine said, "But the doctor said that will come soon enough." Then she gave John a serious look, "And I have an appointment tomorrow. Don't forget to wake me up."

"I can't believe you're still mad about that." John laughed.

"Well, I am." She smiled at him.

"How can I make it up to you?" He wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Get me some ice cream." She said, "I'm tired, so I'll wait up here." She laughed as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Not exactly what I was going for..." John said pretending to sound hurt, "But, I'll go get some ice cream."

"With rainbow sprinkles." She said softly.


	11. Girlfriends and Ice Cream

**A/N: Here we go, last one for the night! Gilmore Girls is great tonight!**

_1 Month Later..._

Gordon smiled when he heard TB3 docking with TB5, it was a good sound. He hadn't really talked to anyone other than Jeff and John since he shut off the internet just under a month ago.

"Hey Gordon!" Scott said cheerfully.

"Scott!" Gordon stood up, "I am so glad to see you! How's the ocean?"

Scott laughed at his fish of a brother, "It's still there last I checked."

"Great!" Gordon smiled, "See you later!"

"Yeah, bye to you too!" Scott shook his head.

Gordon headed home as fast as TB3 would take him. Once in the hangar he slowed down. He realized he was rushing to see TinTin, but he remembered that Alan was also home.

* * *

John woke up and looked out the window. The sun was barely coming up and he noticed that Katherine was barely waking up.

"I'm hungry." Katherine said, "Can you get me some ice cream?"

"Honey, we're out of ice cream."

She sat up straight, "And?"

"And, I can't possibly just go downstairs and get you some." John said. He immediately regretted what he said.

Katherine's eyes welled up with tears, "You mean...you wouldn't go get me some ice cream?"

"Baby..."

"Don't you love me? Don't you love our baby?"

"Of course I do hun, but going ALL the way to the Mainland and back just for some ice cream isn't reasonable."

"Reasonable? All I want is a little ice cream? You can't do that for us?" She started sobbing.

"Please don't cry." John put his arm around her. But it didn't stop the tears from flowing, "Okay honey! Okay! I'll get you some ice cream. I promise!" He stood up and threw on his shirt and jeans, "Look baby! I'm going right now!"

She calmed down a bit and smiled, "Thank you."

John forced a weak smile and left the room only to run into Gordon outside the door, "Come on."

"What?" Gordon asked, caught unaware.

"We need to go get some ice cream." John said.

"We?" Gordon raised an eyebrow, "I'm not pregnant."

"But you owe me." John stated, "And I'm sure you don't want to see Alan yet, let's go." He grabbed Gordon by the arm and headed for the door.

* * *

"Where is he?" Alan was on the warpath. He'd been waiting for Gordon's return so they could finish their little argument that started a month earlier. TinTin had been so angry and distant so he figured that he'd done something to piss her off.

"Calm down kid." Virgil said, looking up from his book, "He went somewhere with John."

"Oh yeah." Alan rolled his eyes, "They're best friends now."

"Shut up!" Virgil was annoyed that he'd been interrupted from reading Return of the King.

"Oh stop acting like I've interrupted the good part!" Alan stuck his tongue out, "You've read that book like three million times! It's stupid!"

Virgil calmly marked his page and set his book down carefully, "You," He said, "Had better take that back."

"And what if I don't?" Alan taunted.

"I might have to hurt you." Virgil stated.

Alan saw fire in his brother's eyes and decided that now would be a good time to shut up and get lost.

* * *

John and Gordon came back to a full house. Jeff was seated on the e-z chair almost asleep. Veronica was snuggled up to Virgil on the floor. Alan and TinTin looked mad at each other, but he still had his arm around her. Lady Penelope was missing and Katherine and Manda were talking to someone.

"Ashley?" Gordon asked in disbelief.

"Gordie!" Ashley ran to Gordon and kissed him. She was so happy to see him that she hardly noticed he pulled back. TinTin made a face.

"I thought you weren't coming back..." He said cautiously.

"I missed you." She said, "Can't we just talk?"

"Yeah..." He stole a glance at TinTin, who looked upset, "Let's, um go talk." The two left the room.

John shook the eerie feeling that things were going to get ugly and then smiled at Katherine, "Guess what I've got?"

Katherine stood up, "Mint chip right?"

"Yeah! A whole gallon!" He smiled proudly as he held up the huge bucket.

Katherine's smile faded, "Are you saying I'm _fat_ and need a whole gallon of ice cream?" Jeff suddenly woke up and looked towards the explosion about to happen.

_Shit...wrong choice of words._ John thought, "No, I just thought it would last you a while..."

"Let me guess?" She cried, "You bought a bucket of sprinkles too!" She stormed off.

"What am I supposed to do?" John asked, "I'm trying!"

Jeff laughed, "Don't try, it never works." He leaned back again and attempted to take a cat nap.


	12. Family and Baby Talk

**A/N: A bunch of little mini's in the big story. :) Seriously, this chapter was supposed to be more fun. :) I had fun writing it...I hope you have fun reading it!**

John walked up to his bedroom where he found Katherine with her face buried in the pillow. He could tell she had been crying.

"Kat?" He asked.

"Go away you jerk."

"Is this about the ice cream?" He asked even though he knew that's what it was about.

"Now I know what you really think! Go away!" Katherine shouted.

"Katherine," John sighed as he sat down next to her, "That's not how I meant it. I don't think you're fat. Not even close."

Katherine sat up, "Then why all the ice cream?"

John smiled, "I was just thinking ahead, I swear. I thought it would last awhile. That's all. Honest."

"You don't think I'm fat?" Katherine asked.

John looked at her tear-stained cheeks and sighed, how could she get so worked up about this? "No. I don't think you're fat."

Katherine hugged him, "Just do me a favor," she said, "Never buy a whole gallon of ice cream again."

John laughed, "Deal."

* * *

Gordon didn't know what to do. Ashley had told him that she wasn't coming back and now here she was. Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe if she stayed, he'd stay away from TinTin and Alan would never find out. But it wasn't that easy. Gordon sighed; he knew that he had feelings for TinTin that shouldn't have existed.

"Are you okay Gordie?" Ashley asked, "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I'm " Gordon said, "You said you weren't coming back."

"Well," Ashley sighed, "I didn't see you at all last month except for that one night and I thought I upset you. I felt bad, so I asked for Manda to pick me up. Please tell me I didn't come all this way for nothing."

Gordon looked in her eyes. He could see that she was about ready to cry. He didn't want to break her heart, not like that. He hugged her, "its fine." He finally said, "I'm glad to see you."

Guilt raced through his entire body. He was hurting her. She didn't know it, but he was hurting her. His first real love, how could he have done something so stupid? When did he fall out of love with her? Why did he fall out of love with her? How did everything go so wrong?

* * *

Veronica was snuggled up to Virgil on the bed, but wasn't happy at the moment. She sighed loudly, hoping to get his attention.

Virgil put down his book, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're still reading." Veronica said, "Put the book down, talk to me or something."

"It's a good book and a lazy day." Virgil said, "I just want to relax."

"But I'm bored." Veronica said.

Virgil opened the drawer on his night stand and pulled out another book, "Here, read this one."

Veronica groaned, "Virgil. I love to read as much as you do, but I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Virgil asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, I just want to talk." She said, "About anything."

Virgil smiled; he knew she wouldn't give up. He marked his spot and put the book down. "Okay, let's talk."

* * *

"Oh what's wrong with you now?" Lady Penelope asked. Jeff was just lying on a raft in the pool, staring off into space.

"Nothing." He said.

Lady Penelope rolled her eyes and swam up next to him, where she proceeded to tip over the raft he was on.

Jeff emerged from under the water sputtering and gasping for air, "What was that for?" He asked once he was calm again.

"For not telling the truth and acting like an idiot." Lady Penelope smiled, "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Jeff sighed and climbed back onto the raft, "Nothing."

She tipped him over again.

"Stop it!" He shouted.

"Talk to me!" She yelled, "Honestly! You keep everything bottled up! It will all feel better when you let it out."

"Cannon ball!" Jeff and Lady Penelope turned around just in time to get splashed by Alan who took a flying leap into the pool.

TinTin stepped out shortly after and took a seat on a lawn chair. She rolled her eyes when she saw how far the water had come up onto the patio, "You are so immature." She scolded.

"Learn to have some fun." Alan rolled his eyes, "And stop PMSing."

"Shut up."

"Children, children." Jeff said, "Can't you see the adults want to talk?"

"Gee dad, I didn't know the pool was your new conference room." Alan smirked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You didn't want to talk anyway." Lady Penelope got out of the pool and dried off. Then she walked back into the house.

"You're great with women dad." Alan said, but immediately wished he could take it back when Jeff gave him the evil eye.

Jeff was definitely angry with his son for the snide remarks, but instead of saying anything, he left the pool and dried off.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Jeff asked as he stormed in on Lady Penelope.

"Hello!" She shouted, as she clasped tightly to the towel that was covering her, "Do you knock?"

"Why do you have to make me look like an idiot in front of my son?" He didn't even pay attention to her scolding.

"You did a good enough job of that yourself." She yelled, "Now get out!"

"You drive me crazy sometimes." He grumbled.

"You're not exactly a walk in the park." She countered.

Jeff frowned, he didn't know whether to kiss her or leave and slam the door. He opted to do both as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're crazy." She said as she gave in.

He then pulled away and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Something was up with his father. Alan Tracy decided it was time that he figured out what it was. He'd seen Lady Penelope get angry with Jeff thousands of times, but for some reason, something just didn't ring right with this argument. She'd left in such a huff and then Jeff had followed her angrily. He'd heard yelling and then the slamming of doors. Never in his life had Alan heard Jeff slam a door on Lady Penelope. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you going to swim or just sit there?" TinTin asked.

"Something's wrong." Alan said.

TinTin sat up straight, _did he know?_ "What's wrong Alan?"

"Dad and Lady P." Alan sighed, "They're fighting."

TinTin rolled her eyes, "They're always fighting Alan. They've just got it bad for each other."

"It's not one of those fights." Alan insisted, "That was not a cute little lovers spat. That was pretty ugly."

"Leave it alone." TinTin said, "It's none of your business."

Alan pouted. It was what he always did. Pout when things didn't go his way.

* * *

John looked over to Katherine who was busy typing away on the computer. "You almost finished?" He asked.

"No." Katherine sighed, "I don't think I'll ever finish." She groaned, "I don't know WHY I saved all the hard classes for last."

"You're only taking three right?" John asked.

"Yes." She said, "The last three. But I saved my English class for last and now I have this stupid paper to write..."

John stood up and walked over to the desk. He reached over her, saved her document and shut the computer down, "Don't stress." He smiled, "It'll come to you, but if you sit there and worry about it, you're going to drive yourself crazy."

Katherine turned to face him, "This is due in a week."

"But classes just started."

"I have to finish." She started to turn the computer on again, but he stopped her.

"Don't do that." He said, "Just take a break for a few hours."

"John."

"Don't give me that." He smiled, "Take a break. Seriously, I've been watching you hack away at that computer for too long."

"You just feel neglected don't you?" She said skeptically.

"Maybe..." he grinned, "But you do need a break. Come on." HE took her by the hand, "I have a surprise for you." His smile faded a bit, he wasn't quite sure how she was going to react, but, he led her to the door anyway.

She looked at him and then to where he was leading her, it wasn't what she expected. She figured he'd try to get her to take a nap.

He led her downstairs and into the living room where she saw her sister and niece. "JOHN!" She shouted.

"I thought you'd be happy to see them." He shrugged.

"I haven't told them..." she whispered.

"I know." John said, "Your sister called here several times wondering where you were and why you'd run off."

"Auntie Katie!!!!" Sidney ran up to her Aunt and hugged her. Marie just gave her sister a dirty look.

"Nice of you to tell us where you went." She said, then she looked at her stomach which was still small, but definitely pregnant, "Nice of you to tell us why you were so upset."

"It's not what you think Marie." Katherine said, "I...I was scared to tell you."

"So you ran off without any clue as to where you were going?"

John didn't like the way the conversation was going, he was hoping the sisters would be happy to see each other.

"You don't understand." Katherine stammered.

Marie looked towards Sidney, "Oh yes I do understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was...afraid you'd kick me out or scold me or something. So, I just left."

Marie's face softened as she walked over to her younger sister and hugged her, "I would never kick you out." She sighed, "I'm not mom."

"You scare me sometimes." Katherine said, "Because you sound a lot like her some days."

Marie laughed, "I know, I do come off as annoying sometimes don't I?" She stepped back, "But how can you keep my babykins away from me?"

"What?" Katherine smiled.

"Seriously Kat, you've always been the Auntie. The silly, fun Auntie that spoils Sidney like crazy. Now I can do that. I can spoil this kid rotten and you can deal with the sugar high at the end of the day."

Katherine smiled, "Oh, I see." She laughed, "Revenge."

"Oh yes, and this baby is going to have the loudest toys."

John laughed, "I don't think so."

"Don't even try to fight it." Marie stated. Then she sighed and looked around, "Nice place you got here. Where are you keeping the baby?"

John hadn't even thought about that. He'd quit. Where was he going to go? He couldn't keep the both of them here, Katherine had school and he wanted to keep her close to her own family.

"I don't know." Katherine finally said.

"Well you can't just sit there and not think of anything!" Marie stated, "John, you get lost, it's time for a girl talk." Marie smiled as she shooed John away.


	13. A Little Jeff, Gordon and Alan

**A/N: A little bit of Alan, Gordon and Jeff. **

"Psst." Alan whispered.

Jeff rolled his eyes and threw the covers over his head, it was early and he knew exactly what Alan wanted.

"Dad..." Alan whispered a little louder.

"What Alan?" Jeff finally asked, annoyed.

"Can I borrow the car?"

"No Alan."

"Why?"

"Because last time you took it out to the Mainland, you decided to race it, where you then wrecked it."

"So why don't you build me my own car, like you did for my brothers?"

"You're not responsible enough. Now go back to bed!"

"Come on dad!" Alan whined, "You've seen me up in TB5 tons of times!"

"Okay, but you can't take that out and race it. In fact, I like how it kind of keeps you in one place."

"That's so not fair!" Alan shouted.

"Hey! Your brothers didn't get their cars until they were 18! So don't complain Alan! We're working on a design, but you are NOT getting it any earlier than planned."

"Whatever!" Alan left the room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong Alan?" TinTin asked when they met in the hall.

"He won't let me borrow the car." Alan said angrily, "He's such an asshole sometimes."

"Don't say that!" TinTin scolded him, 'You're lucky your dad hasn't killed you yet with all the crap you've pulled. Besides, didn't you wreck the car last time?"

Alan glared at her, "Thanks for being supportive."

"You're wrong Alan. I'm not going to support you when you're acting like a dick." She stormed off.

* * *

Gordon looked over at Ashley. She must have noticed that he hadn't laid a hand on her all night. Even in sleep, he hadn't cuddled up to her, or even kissed her goodnight. It felt so wrong just lying next to her even though nothing had happened between them. He figured it felt wrong because he was lying to her, and lying to himself in return. He had to see TinTin. But Alan was home, how could he do that?

Ashley didn't even flinch when he slid out of the bed and headed towards the shower. He quickly cleaned up, hoping the guilt would wash away with soap, but it didn't help. He dried off, dressed and headed downstairs.

He ran into TinTin in the kitchen. Both exchanged nervous glances before either one spoke.

"So," She said, "How's Ashley?"

"Fine." He said, "She's sleeping still. Um, how about Alan?"

"Fine." She answered, "He's, um, off playing video games with Fermat."

Gordon laughed, "He's kept well hidden lately."

"So has his dad." TinTin sighed, "I think they're waiting for world war three or something."

"Yeah." Gordon mused, "It has been hectic around here lately, even if disasters have been scarce."

"Look," TinTin stammered, "All this is fine and dandy while Alan is gone, but if he even catches me talking to you...well, you know he's going to get jealous."

"I didn't ask Ashley to come here..." Gordon explained.

"I know." TinTin said, "But look, this won't look good if they catch us alone in the kitchen."

"I know." Gordon said. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she just wouldn't look at him, "We're in trouble."

"Why?" She asked nervously.

"It wasn't supposed to go on this long." Gordon said, "Now it's more than just a one night stand. God, I feel terrible about everything, but I can't lie-"

"Don't say it Gordon." TinTin whispered, "If you say it, then it will be even harder."

He swept his fingers through her hair and leaned in closer, "I can't help it. I love you." He kissed her gently and quickly so as to minimize the risk of getting caught.

She pulled away. He saw the look on her face, she felt the same, but knew it just couldn't be. Tears ran down her cheeks, "We can't keep this up. Someone will find out." She left the room quckly, leaving Gordon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Seriously." Lady Penelope had once again cornered Jeff, "Tell me what's wrong."

Jeff sighed, "You don't give up do you?"

"Not when I know something is bothering you." She said smugly.

"Just stuff okay? I'm fine." He sat there and the both of them had a little stareing contest for a moment until he cracked, "FINE!" He finally shouted, "I'm not going to sit here and have you cast the evil eye on me!"

"Just tell me what's bothering you and I'll be happy!"

"It's been quiet." He finally said.

"That's all?"

"No." Jeff said, "But it's been quiet enough to make me worry!"

"Understandable." She said, "Usually really bad things happen after a long quiet spell. But you and the boys MUST be enjoying the well deserved break."

"Yeah," Jeff said, "That's the other thing that's been bothering me. It's like Spring Break on Tracy Island. I'm almost expecting keg parties, wild uncontrollable sex and illegal drugs."

"You know thye aren't like that." Lady Penelope assured him, "besides that, the girls are keeping them in line quite well."

Jeff snickered, it was true. The boys had chosen nice girls who seemed to enjoy enforcing various rules on them.

"So you know I'm right." She smiled.

"They couldn't have been priests?" Jeff laughed, "It would have been so much easier that way."

Lady Penelope blushed a bit before speaking, "Honestly Jeff Tracy, think about it. They're just like you."

"I don't get it." He smiled.

"Don't be so dense." She giggled, "You have five children. That means you must have been enjoying something."

"Oh my God. You did not go there."

"Well look at them." She kept going, "They love their women. You're going to have tons of grandchildren one day."

His mouth dropped, he could not believe she had said something like that. She didn't even try to hide what she was talking about.

"Like I said," She continued, "They couldn't be priests even if they wanted to be. It would drive them mad."

**A/N: Just a couple more little mini's. Don't worry, John's coming back to be in his story. **


	14. She Was Just A Little Girl

**A/N: Moving right along. :) I must be getting ready for Karaoke night now...**

_And yet...another month..._

Virgil sulked the next morning. He did _not_ want to do his time up on TB5. He smiled weakly at Veronica who seemed to be happy for the break. She had been getting quite annoyed with the fact that he was burying himself in books lately.

"You okay Virgil?" John asked.

"Yeah." Virgil muttered. He didn't want to be mad at John, but he just couldn't help it. If John hadn't quit, he wouldn't be in this situation.

John shook his head. He could feel the negative vibes. He felt as if all his brothers suddenly hated him.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked his son.

"Sure dad." Virgil rolled his eyes as he stood up and dumped the remainder of his breakfast into the sink.

"Don't act so happy son." Jeff joked.

"Haha." Virgil said sarcastically.

"Hey Virgil." Gordon finally spoke, "I'm gunna miss you down here."

"Sure ya are." Virgil spat, "You've been ignoring me like the plague."

"You've been hiding out and burying your head in books! Come on man! What am I supposed to do?"

"You're a bad influence on me anyway." Virgil shrugged, "I need to get back to being myself.

"I don't know why you have to be such a jerk." Gordon lowered his head. John thought he might cry, but noticed he was doing a good job of hiding it.

* * *

Gordon woke up grogilly from his nap. He sat on his bed and pulled on his shorts. He decided against wearing a shirt, as it was already pretty hot out. He looked out the window and sighed. Ashley had left a couple weeks ago. She had said something about a new job. Gordon couldn't lie about being just a bit relieved; however, he still wasn't able to see much of TinTin.

It was then he heard the knock on the door. He opened it to see TinTin there crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he let her in. Once inside, he locked the door, just in case.

"It's just Alan. He's being such a jerk."

"Still going on about that car huh?"

"I swear, he's bugged your father every day for the past few weeks. Then when he gets all pissed off about it, he yells at me and then goes off to play his stupid video games."

"He's a teenager." Gordon shrugged, "They all get that way about cars."

"I don't' get that way." She stated.

Gordon looked at her. He'd sometimes forgotten that she was the same age as Alan. "You're different."

"Don't start." She sat on his bed, "I'm no different. I'm just a silly teenager."

"You are not." He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Stop that." She scooted away from him, "Alan's home, we can't do this. I shouldn't have come here."

"So why did you?" He asked.

"I-"

She didn't have time to answer. The alarm went off before she could say anything.

* * *

Katherine grumbled as the alarm rang through the house. As if it wasn't hard enough to concentrate on homework. She noticed John woke up and hopped out of bed rather quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Alarm." He said, "I've got to go."

"I knew you wouldn't quit." She smiled.

"They might need me..." John sighed, "I can't let them down." He threw on his jeans and left the room.

She sighed as he closed the door. Why now? After he'd already been dodging rescues and TB5. What changed his mind?

* * *

Manda, Veronica, TinTin and Katherine were already eating lunch when the boys returned. Jeff seemed to be helping John who didn't seem to want the help or any attention at all for that matter.

Scott, Gordon and Alan sat down at once, but none of them had the "Yeah! That was an awesome rescue!" Look on their faces. None of them said anything at all.

"Sit down John." Jeff said, "Get some food in you."

"I don't' want food in me!" He shouted, "Now can you stop treating me like a damn baby?"

"John?" Katherine asked, "Is everything okay?"

"He just twisted his ankle up a bit." Scott said solemnly.

"Look." John said, "Just leave me alone. I'm _fine_. My fucking ankle is _fine_."

Normally, Jeff would have corrected his son, but he made no move to scold John for the foul language. "It's going to be okay John. You're not perfect."

"Don't give me that shit!" John shouted, "Leave me alone!" He stood up, shoving his chair back and limped away.

Before she followed him, Katherine sighed, "What happened?"

Scott hung his head, "He was trying to save this little girl and um...she kinda..."

"She didn't exactly make it." Gordon finished sadly, "He's kinda beating himself up about it."

"How old was she?" Katherine asked.

"About ten." Alan said, "They were out hiking and she slipped..."

"I don't want to hear anymore." Katherine stood up and went after John.

* * *

The room was dark when Katherine opened the door. She fumbled for the light switch and turned the light on.

"Go away." John said softly.

"You know I'm not going to do that." She said as she sat down on the bed. His face was buried in the pillow. She rubbed his back, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She sighed as she looked at him. She felt so helpless, he looked helpless. She could only imagine that he had been crying, though, she couldn't see his face. His uniform was caked with dirt and blood mixed with sweat, he looked as if he had been through hell and back. "It's okay."

"No it's not."

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to talk right now." She corrected herself.

"I shouldn't have gone back out there." He sighed, "I only screwed everything up."

"No you didn't."

"I don't want to talk." John reminded her.

"Okay." She said softly, "At least sit up honey. Let's take a look at that ankle."

"Go away." He groaned, "I don't want anyone to see me."

"I'm not just anyone, now sit up before I get mad."

John obeyed. He sat up immediately, but tried not to look at her. She saw his tear-stained cheeks and it took all her will power to keep from crying herself.

"There." She said as she pushed his messy hair out of his face, "Let's see now." She tried her best to pay attention to his ankle, but couldn't keep her eyes off of his face, his sad face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine John." She tried to assure him.

"She was just a little girl." John said, their eyes locked, "I was too late."

Katherine didn't know how to respond to that. He looked as if he was about ready to cry again.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was never great at this stuff." He stammered, "I was always better at calling them in and sending them out. Why did I think I could do this rescue?"

"Because it's what you're good at Johnny."

John sighed, "I'll bet if one of the other boys had gone after her she would have been okay. Scott was already helping her brother, so I just went. She was stuck. God knows for how long. When I got to her she had been crying, her pulse was pretty weak. She was hanging by a thread. I freed her leg from the rock only to find out it had been broken and she'd been bleeding for quite some time." John's voice wavered a bit, "She had a nasty little bump on her head. She was just crying for her mom and brother. I told her she'd be okay..."

Katherine held his hand, she could tell there was more, but he didn't seem to know how to say it.

"I lied to her Kat. I told her she'd be fine and I'd save her. She smiled at me and then the next moment, she was gone."

"Oh God." Katherine gasped.

"Gordon hadn't even pulled me up yet." John said, "It's all my fault. Why the hell do parents take children that young hiking?"

"Hiking isn't really considered dangerous as long as you're careful."

"Yeah, well, they were on one of the rougher trails." He said softly. "Dammit!" He spat.

Katherine didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him. There wasn't much else she could do. She tried to comfort him as he sobbed, but it didn't seem to be doing any good.


	15. Something About Your Mother

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a little more story for ya'll. :) Time for a nappy wappy now!**

The next morning didn't find John in any better spirits. Katherine sighed as she watched him just sit there in silence.

"Johnny?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said indifferently.

"Are you alright?" She sat up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a weak smile and touched her hand, "I'm fine."

She took his other hand and placed it on her belly, "Feel that?"

John smiled as he felt his child kick. But it didn't last long. His smile quickly faded into a frown as he stood up, "It's not fair." He said.

She stood up next to him, "What's not fair?"

John sighed, "It's my fault that some family is never going to have their child ever again. And look at me! I just get to come home at the end of the day to my family. I know I'm going to see them again, so why should I care that it's my fault some little girl is dead?"

Katherine sighed and wrapped her arms around him, "Honey, it's not your fault."

He pulled away from her, "Not my fault? Okay, so if one of our kids is in trouble one day and the person who's trying to save them fails, who are you going to blame? Wouldn't you feel angry that you didn't get to see your kid anymore, but the other guy got to go home to his family?"

"Okay." Katherine said, "I know you're upset, but honestly, there was nothing more you could have done."

"I could have been faster." John said.

"You could have been faster, you could have gone farther." Katherine said, "John, you could go over this a thousand times, but it's not going to change what happened. Things happen for a reason..."

"Don't give me that." He said, "I'm tired of hearing the old 'God' routine." He left the room.

Katherine frowned; she had no idea how she was going to get through to him. She walked downstairs to the dining area to find that he'd already sat down. She took a seat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled weakly at her.

Scott looked at his younger brother, trying to find a clue as to what was going on in his mind.

"Do you have to stare at me like I have some strange disease?" John asked.

"Sorry." Scott looked down at his plate.

"Are you okay John?" Alan asked.

John rolled his eyes, "leave me alone."

Jeff came downstairs a few minutes later, but he didn't sit down, "John."

"Yeah dad?"

"Come on son, we need to talk."

"Don't wanna talk dad."

"Okay, then just come on and listen."

John sighed, but stood up and followed his father into his office. "What do you want me to say?" He asked once the door was closed.

"Just sit." Jeff sighed, "Look, we've all seen death-"

"Dad." John shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just hush okay?" Jeff said, "I just want you to listen. I never told you boys this..."

"Told us what?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell your brothers."

John was caught off guard, his father had never asked him to hide something from his brothers, "Um...okay, I promise."

"Seriously John, you can't say anything because I don't know how they'd react."

"Okay."

Jeff sighed, "Like I said," Jeff continued, "We've all seen death. It happens all the time and sometimes there's just nothing you can do about it. Even if you are good at preventing it."

"What does this have to do with me and my brothers?"

"You held that girls' life in your hands." Jeff said, "You did all you could for her the best way you knew how and I know it's tragic, but it wasn't enough. It happens. You can't save everybody. Losing a child is a horrific experience John-"

"How would you know?" John asked, "Sure, we've had our close calls, but you've never lost us."

"No." Jeff sighed, "I've never lost you guys. But I did lose your mother and..." He mumbled something that John couldn't quite understand.

"What?"

"Y'know, maybe I wasn't ready to tell you this." Jeff sat down.

"Don't give me that shit dad. What were going to say?"

"Let's just say, I do know what it's like to lose a child." Jeff said, "And I beat myself up about it just about every day of my life."

John didn't say anything at first, then after a couple minutes of silence he spoke, "So you're saying that mom was..."

Jeff nodded.

"Whoa..." John didn't know what to say, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys were already torn up about losing your mother; I figured I didn't want to make things worse. I always felt like it was my fault."

"So you've just been dealing with it? By yourself? You didn't tell anyone?"

"No I didn't tell anyone. And I don't want you telling anyone either."

"I wont' tell them." John promised, "But, how did you get through all these years without killing yourself? I mean, that little girl may not have been mine, but she very well could have been ya know?"

"I just looked at it this way," Jeff said, "I had five boys that needed me. I couldn't just up and leave them."

"But what if this is some sort of sign?" John asked, "What if it means I'm not cut out for this dad stuff? What if something happens to my kid because I wasn't fast enough or smart enough to know something was wrong?"

"Whoa there." Jeff said, "You know what I think about signs. I always thought you were the most level-headed..."

John shook his head, "I've just been thinking is all."

"About?"

"Everything!" John said, "Because in a few months, it's not going to be someone else's kid I'm trying to protect."

Jeff sighed, "You're a smart guy John. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but trust me, you'll be fine."

"But what if I screw up?"

"You're going to screw up." Jeff said, "Hell, no one's perfect. I screwed up plenty of times, but you boys came out...semi-normal."

John couldn't help but laugh at his father's comment, "So if I screw up it's not going to scar him for life..."

"No." Jeff sighed, "Look, all you gotta do is love them, take care of them and look out for them. It's that basic. As long as you're doing those things I promise, everything else will fall into place...for the most part."

"I still feel guilty." John frowned, "And angry. How could they let her go out on a trail like that? Dad! You should have seen it! _I _had problems with it!"

"You're going to feel guilty for awhile. It happens. It just means you're a good person. Just remember, you did everything you could and she's in a better place now. I also know it's easy to get mad at her parents, but I'm sure they didn't intend for her to slip and fall that far. It was an accident. They happen."

"I don't want to do this anymore." John stood up, "Seriously dad. I quit."

**A/N: Hope you liked!**


	16. Why Don't You Leave Already?

**A/N: I hope you guys are still liking this story!**

_1 More Month..._

Alan had left and Virgil arrived home. He seemed happy enough to see everyone. But he didn't say much to John.

Scott sat down next to John and Virgil watched as the two of them had a quiet conversation.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about Virgil." Scott stated, "Don't worry okay?"

"Sure Dad Jr."

"Ugh!" Scott stood up, "Will you please quit calling me that?"

"I have to go." John said, standing up suddenly, "We're going to be late if I don't wake Katherine up."

"I don't know why you're still here if you plan on abandoning us." Virgil said harshly.

John shook his head and left the room.

"Leave him alone Virgil." Scott whispered, "He's been through enough."

"Oh!" Virgil said loudly, "I'm sorry! I forgot that he's supposed to be getting all the pity and attention!"

"Virgil!" Scott shouted.

"Because no one cares about Virgil! Or how Virgil feels! Everyone cares about Johnny! John quit! He witnessed a death and it's tearing him apart!" Virgil got even louder, "But did anyone care when Virgil cried himself to sleep every night for almost a year after his mother died? NO! In fact, when Virgil's mom died, he was told that he was going to pilot some ship and he was going to like it! When he felt horrible, he wasn't allowed the option to quit! He was told to drive on!"

"Virgil!" Scott shouted again, "You know that's not true! You wanna quit! Go right ahead!"

"Oh but I can't! I'm too busy pulling John's shifts!"

"Virgil! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff's voice thundered as he stepped in the room.

"It's not fair dad! Why does he get special treatment?" Virgil shouted, "We're all running around like crazies because we can't say ANYTHING to offend old Johnny!"

"Hey!" Jeff shouted, "That's no way to talk about your brother."

"Don't give me that shit." Virgil stated, "I've just spent a month on TB5 because why? John doesn't want to do it anymore! That's hardly fair! I mean, if I wanted to quit who would take over my 'Bird?"

"Do you want to quit Virgil?" Jeff asked.

"So what if I do?"

"Fine then." Jeff said, "You're fired."

"You can't do that!" Virgil stood up as if to challenge his father.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"Because...you need me." Virgil stated.

"Oh sure." Jeff said, "You're a fine pilot, but, you're not exactly being a team player. Besides, I can do exactly what you can do...and more."

Virgil's expression suddenly turned to worry, "You wouldn't really fire me would you?"

Jeff shrugged and walked off. He tried to keep from laughing; the plan was almost too perfect.

"Dad?" Virgil called after him, "I don't really want to quit. Dad! Dad? Would you really fire me?" He chased after his father, "I like it here honest."

Jeff turned around and faced his son again, "I think you owe your brother an apology."

"But-"

"No apology, no Thunderbirds." Jeff went into his office and slammed the door. Virgil groaned, he hated swallowing his pride.

* * *

John rolled his eyes when he saw Virgil outside his door, "I'm busy right now." He stated, "We're leaving soon."

"I think um...we need to talk." Virgil said.

"Later Virgil." John said, "We're leaving."

"But John-"

"I'm ready." Katherine said softly, "let's go."

John sighed, "I have to go Virgil. Later."

Virgil frowned. He knew his brother had a right to be angry, but how was supposed to apologize? "Can we talk when you get back?"

"I don't' really know if I want to talk to you." John said coldly. He wished he hadn't said that, when he saw how his words cut through Virgil like a knife.

"Fine." Virgil said as he turned around, "Kiss my ass." He walked off.

John shook his head as he and Katherine headed towards the door.

* * *

John smiled as he saw his child on the ultrasound monitor. "He sure is an active little booger..." He laughed.

"How do you know it's a he?" Katherine asked.

"I'm a Tracy." John stated proudly, "Of course it's a he."

"We can find out right now." The doctor smiled.

"No!" Katherine and John said at the same time. Then they both laughed. "We want it to be a surprise." Katherine giggled.

The doctor smiled and took a couple still shots of the baby.

"Dang," John mused, "That kid has a big noggin."

"Don't remind me." Katherine sighed.

"Sorry." John shrugged, "Thank God I'm a man."

"I should kick your butt for that remark!" Katherine smiled, "I can't believe you said that!"

John laughed, "Once again, sorry." He leaned over and kissed her.


	17. You Can't Do This Anymore!

**A/N: This very awesome chapter was written by Assena! I must thank her a lot because she is the one who gave me the mucho cool idea to get Gordon and TinTin together in the first place! Anyway, she sent me this chapter and I was like, OMG! It FITS PERFECT! So go ahead and enjoy it!**

_The Very Next Day!_

When TinTin woke, the first thing she was struck with was sudden jealousy. What if Gordon slept with Ashley like this? What if he held Ashley like he did her and told her he loved her? How could she handle seeing him kiss her? Could she do that? She had no doubt within herself that she loved him now.  
  
And then she felt sad. Gordon must feel the same way about her and Alan, except there was very little he could do about it, aside from alienating his younger brother. Poor Gordon. She turned to look at him. He was still sleeping, and he looked so beautiful like that. She dropped a kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Come on, wake up. I don't know what time it is, but we've got to go back," she said. Gordon stirred, and his eyes focused on her.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her and smiling.  
  
"Come on, dopey." Tin in smiled at him and sat up, pulling on her clothes. She looked at him and tilted her head. "Not bad, anyway. I can see why you have four brothers, if your father is anything like you." Gordon flushed and sat up, pulling on his t-shirt.  
  
"Ew, I do not want to think about my parents that way, thanks," he said, but he looked a bit pleased with the compliment. As soon as they were both dressed, they crept out.  
  
"Dammit, its getting a bit late. Lets split up. I'll see you in the lounge later." Gordon dropped a quick snog on her lips, and hurried off. Tin in chewed her lip and headed towards her family's living area. She wondered if her father had noticed her absence.  
  
TinTin was watching TV when Gordon entered the lounge about two hours later. He was freshly showered, and looked like he'd been swimming a bit too. He sat down next to her.  
  
"What are ya watching?"  
  
"Oh, just some puppet show from the 1960's. You been swimming?"  
  
"Yeah. Any good?"  
  
"It's okay." Almost without thinking about it, TinTin leant against Gordon, and he put his arm around her shoulders, gently stroking her hair as he watched with her. John wandered into the room behind them, and paused. Katherine stopped too.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. John nodded to the pair on the couch. "Oh my."  
  
"When this explodes, its not going to be pretty."  
  
"How can you be so sure, John? She watches TV with you guys all the time."  
  
"There's something up. I didn't tell you before, but I saw them kissing a while back. Gordon swore me to secrecy. I had hoped that they wouldn't let it get this far." As he said it, TinTin looked up at Gordon with such a naked expression of love and lust on her face that it made John blush to see it. No one but Gordon was supposed to see that expression. Or, as it should be, Alan. As it was. John heard TinTin murmur something to Gordon, which Gordon replied to equally softly and kissed her.  
  
"They're sleeping together," John stated softly. Katherine sighed.   
  
"They're in love. You can see it on them." John shook his head slowly.  
  
"This is very very not good." Tin in murmured something else that made Gordon go a little red and look as if her was going to smooch her and refrained from doing so.  
  
"Where and when?" he whispered. John's mouth fell open.  
  
"No! No no no! Not good!" Gordon and TinTin both jumped about a mile, TinTin scooting to the other end of the sofa, one hand on her chest and her mouth wide with shock, and Gordon gripping the arm of the sofa hard.  
  
"Jesus! John! You scared me!"  
  
"You are both so stupid! No more of this, okay? Its got to stop! Hear me? No!" Gordon stared at John and TinTin looked away, embarrassed. "If Alan ever finds out, he is going to hate you, Gordon. You'll never hear the end of it. Ever." Gordon let out an angry sigh and let his head flop down, resting his arms on his knees.  
  
"You don't understand, John."  
  
"I understand enough to know that you're playing with fire. You. Can. Not. Do. This. Any. More. Got it?" Gordon glared up at him and opened his mouth to argue. "I don't want to hear it! I've only kept it quiet so far out of respect for you keeping my secret, Gordon. But if I catch you two again, god help me I will tell every person on this island. This is Stupid."  
  
And with that he marched away, Katherine glancing at the pair and pulling a face that said, "He's right you know."


	18. Caught!

**A/N: I do have to say sorry to killhill2003. This was supposed to come out earlier, but alas, didn't! But here it is.**

_1 Month Goes By..._

Gordon and TinTin snuck out of the house and into the jungle. They laughed once they thought they were in the clear. Little did they know that they were being followed by none other than Scott Tracy.

"You know," TinTin said, "John is going to say something if he finds out."

"So we just have to be careful." He said as he kissed her.

Scott shifted uncomfortably as he watched from behind a bush. He wasn't supposed to see or hear that.

"I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow." TinTin sighed.

"Yeah. I wish I could stay a little longer." Gordon grinned.

TinTin felt something hit her on the head, when she looked up, she saw the sky get dark and the rain started to pour. "Oh my God!" She shouted.

Gordon laughed, "Let's get to some shelter!"

Scott rolled his eyes, not only was he soaking wet now, he had to follow them some more. He _had_ to find out what they were up to.

They ran into a nearby cave but it was no use. They were already soaking wet. "Let's just stay here awhile." TinTin said.

"No argument here." Gordon said. He kissed her again. "At least no one can catch us here."

TinTin giggled as she snuggled up to him, "You know, you're all cute when you're soaking wet."

"Holy shit..." Scott whispered when he saw his Gordon kiss Alan's girlfriend...again. _I have got to tell Alan. What the hell is Gordon thinking?_

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth Alan." Scott stated.

"Oh yeah, so Gordon and TinTin were in a cave and you just _happened _to see them."

"Alan!" Scott hissed, "You have to believe me. I saw them sneaking out, so I kinda followed them."

Alan didn't say anything. He just sat there and shook his head.

"I'm really sorry." Scott said, "It looks like it's been going on for awhile."

"Dammit." Alan spat, "That's why Gordon and TinTin have been acting strange. Why didn't I see it?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Alan shouted.

"Alan, you can't do that!" Scott said nervously, "We need him-"

"I don't' give a shit! She needs to get off this island. He needs to die."

* * *

"Bye family." Gordon said semi-cheerfully. "See you in a month." He left the table and prepared to leave the planet.

* * *

"Hello Gordon." Alan said calmly.

"Um..hi." Gordon said.

"Isn't it great how we get along so well as brothers?" Alan asked.

"Um..okay." Gordon said.

"Isn't it great that even though we fight, we'd never really do anything to hurt each other?"

"It's great Alan." Gordon shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah it's great." Alan turned around, "So, have you been taking good care of TinTin?"

"What?" Gordon asked.

Alan stood up and punched his brother in the face, "You know what I fucking mean!"

"Alan!" Gordon shouted, "What the-"

"You're FUCKING my girlfriend!" Alan shouted as he punched Gordon in the stomach, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Shit._ Gordon said as he lay helpless on the ground, "Alan, it's not like that..."

Alan kicked him in the stomach, "Oh yeah! It's not! You just wanted to fuck around didn't you? So not only are you hurting ME, you're hurting her!"

"I'm not hurting her!" Gordon shouted as he received another blow in the gut.

"Fuck you!"

"Alan really!" Gordon crumpled into a ball, "I'm not just fucking around I swear!"

"Shut up!"

"Alan I love her!"

Alan stopped hitting and kicking his brother. "You..._what_?"

"I love her." Gordon stated, "Alan, it wasn't supposed to happen..."

"How long?"

"Pretty much since John's been back." Gordon figured he ratted him out.

"Scott was right."

"Scott knew?"

"He caught you guys!" Alan shouted, "What the hell do you mean you love her?"

"Alan-"

"I hate you!" Alan shouted, "I should kill you! But I won't." Alan clenched his fists as his entire body trembled with anger, "No, I'm going to-"

"Alan..." Gordon said weakly, "I think...you seriously hurt me."

"Shut up."

Gordon sat up and lifted his shirt. His stomach that had now been hit and kicked several times was an ugly bluish-purple color.

Alan sighed, "I'm going to take you back down to get help, but not because I like you. I hate you. If it were in my nature, I'd kick you some more and hopefully leave you to die. But I won't. I'm going to take you back down and you are going to pay for what you did. I'm telling everyone." He helped Gordon up and shuffled him to TB3.

"It wasn't supposed to happen-"

"Fuck you!" Alan shouted, "You should have enough sense to keep your dick away from my girl!"

Gordon groaned. Mostly because he was in pain, but partly because he knew something like this was bound to happen.


	19. The War Zone

**A/N: Okay, here is the soap opera stuff! How does one rip apart the tight-knit Tracy family? Find out...**

"What happened?" Jeff asked when he saw both his sons return.

John stood up and ran to Gordon, "Alan..."

"He's fucking TinTin!" Alan spat.

"Shit." John sighed. He picked up Gordon after Alan had let him fall to the floor.

"I'll be back on TB5." Alan said, "I don't want to be here."

TinTin walked into the room. She saw Alan standing there angry and John was holding Gordon who looked like he was out cold.

"Gordon!" She ran to him before she realized it was a big mistake.

"SO!" Alan shouted, "You DO love him more than me!"

"How did you find out?" John asked.

"You KNEW?" Alan replied.

TinTin started crying, "Oh my God, what have you done to him."

"Well don't just stand there!" Jeff shouted, "Get him into the sick bay! NOW!"

John obeyed and ran Gordon to the sick bay. TinTin followed him while Jeff walked over to Alan and grabbed his arm.

"What?" Alan sassed.

"Why did you do that to your brother?"

"DAD! He's FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay!" Jeff shouted, "Watch your mouth! What he did was wrong, but now who's watching TB5? If he died, you would be guilty of murder! Alan! Do you know how serious both of those situations are?"

"I'm going back to TB5 right now dad. Gordon isn't dead. And please, make TinTin leave this island. That fucking ho-"

"Alan! Watch your language!"

John re-entered the room, "I'll go up."

"You're an asshole!" Alan shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?"

John didn't answer, "It's probably my fault. I'll be punished."

Jeff looked at his son, "You're girlfriend is pregnant okay? She needs you here. You are staying." He looked at Alan, "You are staying. You're not going up there for another month, especially when you're angry."

Virgil finally said something, "Let me go dad. I've got nothing to do with any of this and I'm not angry."

Jeff sighed, "Alright Virgil."

Virgil looked almost relieved to be out of the hot zone. John watched as his younger brother left for TB3.

* * *

John sat by Gordon who still seemed to be out of it. There had been some internal bleeding, but that had been stopped. Right now, he just seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Gordon opened his eyes and looked up at John, "You were right." He whispered.

John laughed nervously, "I really wish I wasn't."

"Where's TinTin?"

"GORDON!" John shouted, "I can't believe you haven't learned your lesson!"

"John...you don't understand. I love her."

"But you _can't_ love her." John sighed.

"I can't help it."

* * *

TinTin locked herself in her room to keep away from Alan who was on the warpath. She heard a knock on the door.

"TinTin?" The voice called, "It's me...Katherine."

TinTin opened the door and let Katherine in. "I'll bet you have a nice lecture worked up."

"No lecture." Katherine sighed as she sat on the bed and gestured for TinTin to sit next to her, "Now, bear with me, I've never had a little sister, so I'm not too good at this big sister stuff okay?"

"We're cousins."

"Like I said, I've never done this before. So, I just wanna talk. What happened?"

TinTin started crying, "I don't even know what happened. I was just messing around when I kissed Gordon that first time. I just enjoyed being silly and watching him squirm..."

"But..."

"But then it changed." TinTin sobbed, "I fell in love with him. I couldn't stop it. It just happened and now I've ruined everything. Alan almost killed him, and now there is going to be this huge rift in the family and it's all my fault!"

"Well, Gordon is to blame here too."

"Thanks."

"Look, what you did wasn't right. I'm not going to sugar coat it."

"I know it was wrong." TinTin whispered, "But I just couldn't stop."

Katherine didn't know what to do or say. She wrapped her arms around TinTin and just hugged her.

* * *

Scott, John and Alan watched as Jeff paced back and forth. John desperately wanted him to say something because the silence was killing him. When Jeff finally spoke, John wished for the silence again.

"How long have you known John?" Jeff asked.

John sighed, "The beginning sir."

"And you, Scott?"

"Just yesterday sir."

Alan glared at John, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't any of my business." John stated, "I was having enough problems, I didn't need any more. So, when I caught them the first time, I lectured Gordon. Then, when I caught them again, I threatened to tell. Of course, I never got to because Scott caught them first."

Scott sighed, "I shouldn't have just run to Alan."

"Yes you should have!" Alan shouted.

"No!" Jeff stated, "Scott, you're right. You shouldn't have done that."

"I should have come to you dad." John said, "You could have stopped it before it got ugly. I just didn't want to cause a problem and yeah, I was wrong."

"I hate Gordon." Alan stated, "And I hate you too John! I mean, you have just been screwing me over royally lately!"

"Alan, I never meant for you to get hurt!"

"I'll bet Virgil knew. Yeah!" Alan shouted, "He and Gordon are good friends. I'll bet he knew everything and even got in on some of the action!"

"That's not true!" John shouted, "I talked to Gordon, he was the only one. He said that I was the only one who knew and he begged me not to say anything."

"So you betrayed me!" Alan shouted.

"I did not betray anyone!" John shouted back, "God Alan! I didn't know what to do!"

"Alright!" Jeff finally shouted. "Enough! I'm really sick of you boys being at each others throats! What is it with you boys lately?"

John shook his head, "I'm really sorry. I mean we all make mistakes right? And really, it was NONE of my business."

Jeff nodded, "You probably should have told someone John. But, you're right, it was none of your business and I don't' blame you for trying to stay out of it."

Scott squirmed, "Maybe I was a bit hasty in telling Alan..."

"You did try to stop me from killing Gordon though." Alan offered.

Jeff looked at Scott who spoke again, "Yeah. After I told him, I knew it was a mistake and begged him not to say anything to Gordon until he got home."

"I had every right to hit him." Alan said angrily.

"Hit him yes." Jeff said. John and Scott looked at their father in disbelief. "But," Jeff continued, "catch him off guard and beat the life out of him? No. He's your brother Alan. And I am not saying what he did was right, but you could have handled it better."

"Oh please dad!" Alan stood up, "You guys have had TinTin and I married since we were practically in diapers!"

"That's not true!" Jeff stated, "You didn't even know her when you were in diapers."

Alan sighed, "I'm done here. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He left the room.

John hung his head, "Dammit." He whispered, "I was hoping to prevent this."

"I didn't help much." Scott stated.

"We only have one thing left." Jeff sighed, "Damage control."

* * *

TinTin walked down the hall crying, she was the downfall of the Tracy family. She knew it. The Thunderbirds would split up and it was all because of her. She was so busy being upset that she didn't notice Alan until she bumped into him.

He stopped and looked at her. "Off to see Gordon?" He asked coldly.

She shook her head no.

"He loves you. You know that right? Guess you'll have to figure that one out."

"Alan..."

"Don't even start that shit." Alan said, "You need to leave this island. It's Tracy Island, not TinTin Island. Get out of here."

"But-"

"No buts!" Alan shouted, "We'll be fine without you!" He stormed off.

* * *

John sighed; damage control was not going to be easy.

"They're both wrong you know." Katherine offered.

"Yeah." John said, "But, I'd rather not think about it. We've got some serious damage control here now."

"It's too late. It's out of control and I don't think there's anything we can do to stop it."

"I really don't want to see World War Three break out on Tracy Island. Seriously."

"Don't worry." Katherine smiled, "Tracy Island doesn't count as its own independent country, so technically we can't be blamed."

John laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "I am so glad I have you."

"But you need your brothers too." She offered.

John sighed, "Yes, and I haven't exactly been friendly or on speaking terms with all of them. I think Alan will come around though."

"And Virgil?"

John shook his head, "I've been avoiding talking with him."

"You need to talk to him." Katherine sighed, "Johnny! That was over a month ago!"

"Alright, I'll call him."

"No, you will get your butt on TB3 right now and go talk to him."

"Demand much?" John asked, "Besides, last guy that got on TB3 got his ass kicked."

"That was his own fault. John, you have to talk to Virgil. I'll be fine for a few hours. Besides, I feel like a nap."

John sighed and left the room, talking to Virgil was one thing he wasn't ready for.


	20. You're The Heart Of IR!

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I really wasn't happy with this chapter when I first wrote it. So after a few revisions...I'm good with it. :) **

John found his father in his office talking to Virgil. He cautiously walked into the office and noticed that Virgil suddenly decided to hang up.

"Can I help you John?" Jeff asked.

"Thunderbird 3?" John asked, "I kinda need to talk to Virgil."

"He's on his way back." Jeff sighed, "I forgot to send someone with him. We can't have TB3 up there for a month. Just in case something happens. You wouldn't mind going back with him would you?"

"Yeah, sure dad. No problem." John said.

* * *

Virgil had returned and didn't seem too happy with the fact that John was going back with him.

"Oh." Virgil said, un-amused, "It's you." He stepped back onto TB3, "Can't Scott come?"

"Look," John sighed, "We need to talk and we kinda have to talk in person."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "So you avoided me all month, just so you could come up here and chat with me? Let's go." The two brothers took off and headed towards TB5. Once there, they docked and entered the spacecraft.

"I didn't mean to avoid you Virgil, honest."

"Why does it matter?" Virgil said coldly, "You've already quit. We don't need you here. I don't want to talk to you." He sat down and refused to face his brother for the entire trip. Once on Thunderbird 5, Virgil took a seat and faced the controls without saying a word to John.

John sighed and remained silent. How could he convince his brother that everything would be okay? He looked around TB5 and noticed that Virgil really had a knack for making it his home away from home. He spied a painting that looked as if it had just been finished.

"Did you just finish that?" John asked.

"What?" Virgil replied, "That painting? Yeah. I call it family portrait."

"But Virgil, you're the only one in this painting."

"Exactly."

John sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm the only one in this family who takes anything seriously anymore. You've quit, Alan's pissed off about a girl, Gordon is screwing the girl that Alan is pissed off about, Scott is just being an asshole and Dad...well, he's lost his marbles." Virgil shook his head, "Am I the only one who actually cares about the Thunderbirds?"

"Okay." John sighed, "You don't want me to quit. Virgil, I really don't want to quit."

"Then why did you?"

"I'm scared." John admitted.

"Of Katherine?"

"Well, no, not really. She doesn't want me to quit. I originally quit because I didn't want to be away from her and the baby. But then, she convinced me to go back and then I went on that rescue and-"

"Yeah, I remember that." Virgil sighed, "You're still beating yourself up about it?"

John nodded, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this rescue stuff anymore."

"John, you're good at it." Virgil said, "I mean, sure, you're mostly on TB5, but you've been on tons of rescues and come out a hero. One death doesn't change that."

"It was just really tough because she was just a kid."

"I know dude. I know." Virgil turned around to finally face his brother, "But it wasn't your fault."

"Okay." John said, "I already got the talk from dad."

"Quitting isn't the answer." Virgil thought a moment, "John, you are like the heart of IR."

"Oh please," John laughed, "That's far from true."

"Seriously." Virgil said, "I mean, I know IR is dad's baby and everything, but you're the only one that has a level head 99 percent of the time."

"Scott-"

"Is an idiot." Virgil laughed, "I mean, we all love him, he's the oldest and all, but he tries too hard to be dad. It's annoying."

"Yeah." John agreed, "But Gordon-"

"Is a practical joker and I'm certain you'll agree his actions are unbecoming of a Thunderbird."

John laughed, "Alan?"

"Baby. Whiner."

"You?"

"Don't even go there." Virgil said, "I'm serious. It's you John, without you we just aren't the Thunderbirds."

"Well, if any one of us left-"

"Don't argue with me. No one can do what you do John. Believe me, we've all tried. I'm going crazy and I haven't even been here 24 hours. You love it up here. And that keeps us sane."

John shook his head, "And that's why you're so mad at me?"

"I guess." Virgil shrugged.

"I do care about the Thunderbirds." John said, "And it's killing me...being away from it and all..."

"So you'll stay?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah." John smiled.

"Welcome back."

"Just don't go blabbing." John laughed, "I want to tell them."

"No problem." Virgil grinned, "As long as you promise to keep my secret."

"No more secrets..."

"No seriously. I have to tell someone."

John shook his head, "What did you do?" He asked, obviously expecting the worst.

"Nothing horrible. I just sent in a demo."

"Of your piano stuff?"

"Not _stuff_." Virgil rolled his eyes, "Music. They want to strike a deal with me."

"You're not leaving are you?" John was about to get angry, how could Virgil just beg him to stay?

"No." Virgil stated, "But, I have been planning ways to work around it."

"But Virgil," John sighed, "What about tours and studio time? That takes up a good portion of the year."

"Yeah." Virgil said, "I know. That's why I haven't said anything yet. But I should be getting back with the company next week-"

"But-"

"I just wanted to see if I could do it." Virgil said, "And obviously, I can."

"Well duh Virgil. You're talented. But still, that's a big commitment."

"Just don't tell dad."

"Alright." John sighed, "You guys are going to send me to an early grave."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Virgil smiled.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" John grinned, "That was a nice heartfelt talk."

"Well, I'd let you stay, but I kind of enjoy this internet thing."

John laughed as he rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know."


	21. Let's Teach Them All A Lesson

**A/N: Okay guys! Here is another edition of this crazy story!**

_Time moves forward, just one month..._

As soon as Virgil's shift was up, Alan volunteered to go back up. No one could blame him for wanting to be away. He was still angry with Gordon and TinTin, not to mention he wasn't exactly speaking to John.

Gordon and TinTin had kept their distance; everyone could tell it was killing them. Neither of them were ever in the same room at the same time. TinTin always left the table when Gordon or Alan came down to eat. Gordon and Alan gave each other death glares every time their paths crossed.

John watched as his younger brother left the earth to meet up with Virgil. "I screwed that up good." He said to himself.

"I kinda helped you there." Scott said.

"Scott!" John turned around, "I didn't even see you!"

"Yeah." Scott sighed, "Look, I really didn't mean to screw everything up. I just guess I lost my temper."

"You're good at that." John smiled.

"So," Scott stammered, "How long?"

"Until..."

"Until Gordon and TinTin have a go at each other again?" Scott winced as the words came out.

"I-"

"She's gone!" Gordon shouted as he ran into the room. He looked as if he were about to burst into tears.

"Calm down little brother." John said, "What's wrong."

"Well, Alan has been pretty rotten to TinTin lately," Gordon started, "I mean, we've been keeping our distance, but I have noticed. Anyway, I just...I found this note on my bed." He shoved the note into John's hands and sat down, "It's not fair. Why do I have to have an ass-wipe of a little brother?"

Scott looked as if he was about to say something, but John stopped him. He glanced at the note that was obviously written hastily:

_Gordon,_

_I have to go. I don't know why I waited so long. I'm not welcome or wanted here. Your family is falling apart and it's all my fault. I should have never done what I did. I'm sorry and I love you._

_TinTin_

"It's all because I ignored her this whole month." Gordon said, tears falling from his eyes. "Now there's nothing I can do to change it." He hung his head in despair.

Scott made a face that said, "Well, at least that's over with." John gave him a disapproving look.

"Gordon." John said, "You do know what you just said was totally stupid considering who you are right?"

Gordon looked at his big brother, "What do you mean?"

"Do you really love her?" John asked.

"Do you think I'd be this upset if I didn't?" Gordon sassed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gordon you idiot."

"Gordon _who?"_ John asked.

"Gordon Tracy." Gordon rolled his eyes, "I don't see-"

"And who do you work for Gordon Tracy?" John asked, "How can you possibly say there is nothing you can do when you do that same nothing on a daily basis?"

"Dad would never let us!" Gordon shouted.

"Screw dad!" John yelled. Both Gordon and Scott looked at him in shock. "Seriously! Let's go!"

"There is no way I can let this happen." Scott stated.

John grabbed his arm, "Okay Dad Jr., if you don't shut up I'm going to kick your ass. Scott! This is LOVE!"

"I hate to burst your bubble John, but we have no idea where she went!" Gordon shouted.

"What's going on here boys?" Lady Penelope walked into the room, "You three are being very loud."

"Did dad hear us?" Scott asked.

"Of course he heard you!" Lady Penelope scolded them.

"Oh great." Gordon sighed, "Now we have two mums, Manda and Lady P."

"Gordon, now is not a good time to be making jokes like that..." John hissed.

Lady Penelope didn't know whether to laugh or explode in anger, "If it's a mum you want, I can always pull you by your ear."

Scott hit Gordon on the back of his head, "We're sorry Lady P. We'll be quieter."

She didn't buy the quick apology, "What is going on here?"

"Nothing." John said.

"I'm not stupid." Lady Penelope rolled her eyes, "You three are up to something."

Scott, John and Gordon stared at her in disbelief. "Are you psychic?"

"I've known you boys long enough." Lady Penelope placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh wait." Gordon said, "She's no mum. She's our little sis and if we're mean, she's going to go rat us out to dad."

"You're digging a hole Gordon..." John warned.

"Gordon! I'm older than you! And I wouldn't rat you out. I'll beat you senseless."

"She can do that y'know." Scott whispered.

"So." She said, "What are we doing?"

"Oh no." Gordon said, "There is no _we._ It's just me and my brothers."

"Shut up Gordon." John said, "_We_ are looking for TinTin. Maybe you can help?"

Lady Penelope turned around to make sure no one else was listening, "Let's go." She said.

"Which 'Bird?" Scott asked.

"Two."

"Too big." Scott said.

"You just want to take one!" Gordon shouted, "You're so full of yourself Scott!"

"When Virgil gets back-"John said.

"We aren't taking three." Scott cut him off.

"We can't even use three!" John shouted, "Not unless she's gone off to live on the moon!"

"BOYS!" Lady Penelope shouted, "We're taking _my_ vehicle. Quickly before your father comes to find out what all the shouting is about."

"Did I ever mention how much we adore you?" John laughed.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to regret this?" Lady Penelope shook her head, "You boys are very good at getting me in trouble."

* * *

TinTin sat at the bus stop and cried. She should have known things would get awful. Why hadn't she trusted her instincts and stayed away?

"Poor little girl." A voice sighed, "Betrayed by the ones who are supposed to love you."

TinTin looked up and saw none other than her uncle, The Hood. "How did you find me here?"

"My dear girl," He laughed, "I know everything."

"You do not. Leave me alone."

"We can teach them all a lesson." The Hood grinned.

"I don't want to teach anyone a lesson." She stood up, "Leave me alone!"

"I don't think you want to defy me." The Hood said, "It would be in your best interest to do what I say."

* * *

"What if The Hood found her first?" Gordon asked.

"Parker, step on it." Lady Penelope said, "I don't want to hear him whine anymore."

"Yeah Gordon, you sound like Alan." Scott said.

Gordon rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm just worried about her."

"Don't worry Gordon." John sighed, "We may have no idea where to look, but we'll find her."

"Lady Penelope?"

Gordon's eyes widened with fear at the sound of his father's voice. He and his brothers ducked down.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are my boys there?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Then put me on video." Jeff said sternly.

"I can't do that." She said, "It's broken."

"I don't believe you." He stated, "Why did they just take off? I need them for a rescue. They know better."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. John elbowed him.

"I knew you boys were there." Jeff said, "Apparently there's some disturbance at a London bus stop."

"We have to get TinTin first!" Gordon shouted.

"Calm down Gordon! Let dad finish!" Scott shouted, "Where is this bus stop dad?"

Gordon sighed as Jeff gave them instructions, "And Gordon?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You'll find your car there."

Gordon didn't say anything. So _that _was how she left the island. He didn't even think of looking to see if his car was missing.

"So you're saying that TinTin is causing trouble at a bus stop? Why would she be at a bus stop if she had Gordon's car?" Scott was obviously confused.

"We can track the car." Gordon said, "once we found it missing, she knew we'd go look for it. She obviously didn't want us to find her, so she ditched it and opted for a bus."

"So why is she causing trouble?" Scott asked, "If she doesn't want to be found."

"I don't think TinTin is the one causing trouble." Lady Penelope said, "Let's go Parker."

"I told you!" Gordon shouted, "I HATE Alan!"

"Gordon," John said, "It's not entirely Alan's fault. In fact, he was really just an innocent bystander."

"He had no right to tell TinTin that she wasn't wanted or needed on the island."

"He was angry!" John shouted, "And he had every right to be angry!"

"Let's not argue." Lady Penelope said, "It will only make things worse."

"Okay Scott." John looked at his older brother, "What's the plan?"


	22. Why Do We Have To Babysit You?

**A/N: Okay, here we go!!!! Sorry it took so long! **

TinTin didn't know what to do. She was all alone and betting that the Tracy's would not be coming to her rescue.

"You're not waiting for them are you?" The Hood asked, "Because you know they aren't coming."

"I know they're not coming!" She shouted through tears, "I'm not waiting for them!"

"Why not?"

TinTin turned around to see Gordon standing there. The Hood looked surprised too.

"Gordon...what are you doing here?" TinTin asked.

"Question is, why did you leave?" Gordon asked.

"You did get my note right? How did you find me?"

Gordon wrapped his arms around her, "How could we not find you?"

"You have to leave." She whispered, "I can't go back."

"Then I'm not going back either." Gordon said.

"Gordon-"

"I'm serious."

"Enough!" The Hood shouted, "A minor setback, but it isn't too bad." He smiled as he looked at the three Tracy's, "I was expecting the Thunderbirds. Instead, I get a pink limo and a couple of kids."

No one had a chance to retaliate the statement when Thunderbird 2 zoomed in as quickly as it's massive frame could handle. It landed a safe distance from the bus stop and everyone watched as Jeff and Virgil stepped off.

"It's the Thunderbirds!" A woman shouted, "They're going to save us!"

The Hood smiled, "That's what you think." He said quietly to himself.

"Get her out of here!" Jeff shouted to Gordon when they got to the scene. Virgil did a quick glance over the bus stop. It was damaged badly, nearby buildings looked as if they belonged in a war zone.

"It's not like you to just run in and attack a bus stop." Virgil said to The Hood, "What's the deal? Why do we have to baby-sit you?"

"I wouldn't have had to attack the bus stop if this young lady would have just listened to me." The Hood stated, "I just wanted her to destroy you."

"That's sick." Jeff shouted, "Using kids? I mean, it's the same shit you pulled with Alan! Don't you ever get a new plan?"

_Just kill him._ TinTin heard, _Kill Jeff Tracy. He's one of them, he doesn't want you there. Get rid of him._

"Dammit!" TinTin shouted as she pushed Gordon away, "Get out of here! GO!"

"TinTin!" Gordon shouted back, "We aren't leaving you!"

"He wants me to kill you guys." She cried, "Leave before I lose it!"

_You want to kill them. Kill Gordon, he's the reason you're in this mess._

Scott, John and Lady Penelope began gathering people to a safe area. Scott looked over at TinTin who seemed to be going crazy.

_He's right there, just grab his gun and kill him._

"NO!" TinTin shouted as she grabbed Gordon's gun from his side, "I'm not going to let you do this to me!"

The Hood watched with glee as she started to position the gun. Gordon watched in horror as she aimed it at her own head.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he jumped on her and knocked the gun out of her hand, "What the hell are you thinking?" He pinned her on the ground, "Scott! John! Somebody!"

Lady Penelope rushed up and grabbed TinTin. She started to run back towards FAB1, but was stopped by Jeff.

_Don't let her get away._ Jeff heard, _Kill them both._

"Oh shit!" Scott realized what was happening. He watched as Jeff threw a punch.

Lady Penelope quickly ducked out of the way. "What on earth are you doing?" She ducked as he threw another punch, but didn't see that he'd also kicked. She fell to the ground, releasing her grip on TinTin, who immediately ran back for the gun.

John ran over and tackled his father, "What are you doing?" He shouted.

_Kill him! _Jeff shut his eyes, "Shut up!" He shouted.

Scott ran over to Lady Penelope, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She stated, "Don't fuss over me. Get TinTin."

_He's right there John Tracy. Strangle him. Don't let him live._

John tried his best to shake the feeling. It was almost as if it were overpowering him.

_Kill her Gordon. Kill her. She left you. She needs to die._

Gordon grabbed his gun and put it back to his side, "I don't think so. Very clever, turning everyone against each other."

"I thought so." The Hood smiled, "So why don't you join them?"

Gordon turned around just in time to see Virgil tackle him. "Dammit Virgil!" Gordon shouted.

Virgil wrapped his hands around Gordon's neck and squeezed. _Kill him!_

Gordon hit and kicked at Virgil as much as he could. He gasped for air once he finally freed himself from Virgil's grasp. "What the HELL are you thinking?" He smacked Virgil across the face.

"Whaaa???" Virgil came to, "Gordon! Oh God! I'm sorry!" He grabbed Gordon's hand and helped pull him back onto his feet.

"You've gotta block him out." Gordon said.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked.

TinTin watched all the commotion and cried. She had to end this. They were all against each other and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Stop it!" She shouted at The Hood, "Leave them alone!"

"It will stop when you kill them."

TinTin turned back to the feuding Tracy's, "Stop it all of you!"

Everyone looked at TinTin in shock.

"Don't you see what's happening?" She cried, "He's turning you all against each other!"

John was the first to stand up, "She's right." He said as he helped his father up, "Look at us! We're all killing each other!"

"We should only be after one person." Scott said.

"You need to shut up Junior!" Gordon shouted as he tackled his brother.

"Dammit Gordon!" Scott shouted.

"Shh." Gordon whispered. Scott gave him a "What the hell?" look.

The Hood was enjoying watching all the commotion. TinTin didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't stop everyone by herself.

"You guys have to stop!" She shouted.

"They don't want to stop-"The Hood didn't finish his last sentence. Virgil had tackled him.

TinTin forced a weak smile, she suddenly realized that Gordon and Virgil had a plan all along.

_It's not me you want._ Virgil heard, _That brother of yours. It's his fault you're in trouble. He practically abandoned you for a girl. Then he-_

"Shut Up!" Virgil shouted as he wrapped his fingers around The Hood's neck, "I may have let my brother go, but I will not be so kind to you."

"Virgil!" Jeff shouted.

"I don't think he's listening." John stated.

"I'm aware of that!" Jeff sounded irritated, "VIRGIL! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"He can't live." Virgil said, "He's screwed with us long enough."

Jeff realized that his son was serious. As much as he hated The Hood, he couldn't let Virgil have the man's death hanging over him forever. Jeff ran over to his son and shoved him away. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Virgil asked.

"You just can't!" Jeff answered as he held The Hood down, "Let the authorities take it from here. I think I hear the sirens."

"Just a few more seconds and he would have been dead." Virgil muttered.

Gordon ran over to TinTin and held her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing him away. "Gordon, I'm not going back."

"Then I'm not going back either." Gordon stated, "I'm serious."

"You can't just run away TinTin." John said sympathetically, "You scared the crap out of all of us. You're practically family."

"But Alan-"

"We'll take care of Alan." Scott said, "Don't you worry about him."

"Just don't run away again." Lady Penelope said, "I don't think the bus stops can handle it."


	23. We're Back, But, We're Gone Again

**A/N: Yes! I have taken a LONG leave of absence! I spilled soup on my laptop and hadn't yet fixed my desktop. I had to get on FFN and d/l my stories cuz I can't find the disk I kept them on. And guess what? FFN has so graciously eaten some chapters out of my first TB story! UGH! I was so proud of that one! Oh well, here is more to this story. A recap since it's been so long. Katherine is 7 1/2 months pregnant. TinTin is sleeping with Gordon. Alan beat up Gordon when he found out about the "affair" and TinTin tried to run away and The Hood interfered. Let's see what's going on now!**

Everyone had arrived back on the island. John immediatley ran to go find Katherine while Gordon continued to try and comfort TinTin. TinTin however, did not want to be comforted, she just wanted to get away.

"Just leave me alone right now Gordon." TinTin pulled away and headed off to find her cousin.Gordon ran off to his own room.

Virgil eyed his father, "You _should_ have let me kill him."

Jeff sighed, "Virgil, I raised you better than that."

Scott clasped a hand on Virgil's shoulder, "Hey Virg, can I talk to you a sec?" He was hoping to avoid a fight between Virgil and his father. He was also hoping to figure out why Virgil was so adamant about killing The Hood.

Virgil fortunatley took the bait. "Okay." The two walked off, leaving Jeff one more person to deal with.

"I'm really sorry I kicked you." He said, embarrassed.

Lady Penelope laughed at him, "It's not exactly your fault. Besides, you didn't hurt me."

"You're just saying that so I don't feel bad." he grinned.

"No really." She sat down on the couch and lifted her pant leg, "See?"

"A nice purple bruise." He shook his head.

"Oh..." She looked at her leg, "That must have been when-"

"When I kicked you." He laughed, "I'm really sorry about that."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. I don't think it's a fatal wound."

"I'm not weak." He stated, obviously hurt.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Ow." She stated suddenly, "I think it's a little worse than I thought."

"You fake." Jeff laughed.

"Are you going to let me fix your bruised ego or not?" She giggled, "Ow."

He shook his head and smiled, "I lo-...I'll..uh.. look for some ice." He walked off towards the kitchen.

"It might possibly be in the freezer." She called after him. "Very strange." She stated to herself.

John was busy packing things up in a suitcase. John and Katherine were about to head off and stay with Marie, seeing as it was getting closer to the baby's arrival and Marie was definatley closer to the doctor than Tracy Island was. "I don't see how you get to relax while I do all the work." John said, "Yesterday you were complaining that I didn't have to do everything for you and today you're seeming to enjoy the fact that I'm doing everythign for you."

Katherine laughed, "You just seemed so adamant yesterday about doing everything that I decided I was kinda starting to like the fact that you were babying me."

John stuck his tounge out at her, "Don't make it a habit."

Katherine laughed, "I can't wait to get this baby out. Seriously, it's getting very uncomfortable."

John sighed, "Not too much longer-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door to see a very distraught TinTin. "TinTin? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Katherine stood and walked over to the door, "Come in." She said as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"I don't feel comfortable here." TinTin sobbed, "That's why I left. But obviously, I can't even do _that_ without screwing up."

"Give it time." Katherine said, "Gordon's here, he'll look after you."

TinTin shook her head, "I really don't want to be around here."

"Why don't you come with us?" John suggested.

Katherine smiled, "Yeah! I know Marie wouldn't mind. And Sidney would love you! It would give you the time you needed, plus, you'll be safe...we've got John."

John laughed, "Oh yes, good old John who is superhuman."

"You sure no one would mind?" TinTin asked cautiously.

"Trust me. I'll just call Marie right now. There's plenty of room for you." Katherine said as she went towards the phone. TinTin smiled at her.

"You'd better get packed." John told TinTin, "Once she gets her mind set to something there's no going back. And if you even try it, you'll never hear the end of it." He laughed.

Katherine shot John a dirty look as she hung up the phone, "You're really asking for it Johnny." She warned, then she looked at TinTin, "All set, go get your stuff, we'll leave when your ready."

TinTin smiled, hugged and thanked her cousin and then left to go pack.


	24. Scott Comforts Virgil, Lady P Comforts G...

**A/N: Okay, here we are again! By the way, I don't have MS Office anymore. So, I'm doing my best to catch all my errors. Is there an internet spell checker I can get my hands on? This chapter is more about Virgil and Gordon with a splash of Jeff/Lady P cuteness. Well, without further ado!**

Scott and Virgil sat in Jeff's office. Virgil didn't seem to want to listen to whatever Scott was about to say. He was pretty certain it was yet another lecture.

"What happend Virg?" Scott asked sympathetically.

"Nothing." Virgil muttered.

"I'm not going to lecture you." Scott said, "I just want to talk."

Virgil sighed, but didn't look at Scott, "Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Scott shook his head, "We can't just murder someone-"

"He has been trying to kill us for the past....God knows how long! Even if we catch him and they take him to prison, he escapes and comes after us again!" Virgil sighed, "I'm tired of him screwing with our family. It's only a matter of time before something really bad does happen and one or more of us ends up dying."

"I understand." Scott said, "I want to kill him too. But think about how bad that would look if we just went out and killed him. What kind of image would that send? Thunderbirds save lives, we don't take them."

"I'm just tired of it all." Virgil turned away. He couldn't let his older brother see him crack.

"Are you okay Virg?" Scott asked.

"I'm FINE." Virgil stated as he stood up and left the room.

Scott sighed. Virgil did have a point after all. How much longer would it be before the inevitable happened and The Hood actually harmed one of them?

_1 Month Later..._

Gordon sat alone in his room. He wanted to call her. He couldn't stand the fact that he was away from her. Several times during the past month, he picked up the phone and then decided against it. He just wanted to know that she was okay. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door.

"How are you?" Virgil asked.

"Why do you ask?" Gordon replied.

"You've been moping around all month. You don't want to go out anymore, you don't even talk to anyone." Virgil stated, "I want the old Gordon back. We all want the old Gordon back."

"So I take it you're not the only one who's noticed?" Gordon asked.

"We miss you." Virgil sighed.

"I miss her..." Gordon sighed. Virgil was almost certain he saw a tear, but decided not to say anything. Crying in front of a brother was downright embarrassing, so he didn't call him on it.

Virgil thought a moment, "Well, we were going to go watch a movie. Scott's making popcorn and Dad and Lady P are having an awesome fight about Dad's easy chair."

Gordon perked up right away, "They're _fighting_?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and laughed, "When_aren't_ they fighting? They're so cute it makes me sick. Like little high-school puppy love."

"I must see this." Gordon laughed. The two ran out to the lounge and hid in the hall.

"But it's_my_ chair." Jeff stated, "I always sit there."

Lady Penelope leaned back in the chair, "But I got here first and I think I rather like it here."

Gordon snickered as he saw his father turn a bit red. "There's plenty of room on the couch Penny." Jeff stated slowly.

Virgil giggled, "She's doing it on purpose." He whispered to Gordon.

"But I don't want to sit on the couch. If there's so much room, why don't you sit there?"

"Children, children!" Virgil stated as he and Gordon finally made their way into the lounge, "why don't you just share the chair and stop giving us all headaches?"

Lady Penelope laughed and Jeff pouted.

"Now I know where Alan gets it from." Scott laughed as he walked into the room, "where are the girls?"

"Late." Virgil stated, "As usual."

Gordon didn't say anything, "okay, the good parts over...I'm going back-"

"No. No." Scott said, "We want you here."

"Move over." Jeff frowned. Virgil snickered.

Lady Penelope sighed and stood up, "There. Have your chair."

Scott raised an eyebrow. Gordon and Virgil were waiting for something interesting. Jeff sat down cautiously, "What did you do to my chair?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing, I'm not Gordon." She laughed as she sat down on his lap, "I just know that I always get what I want."

Gordon laughed and whispered to Virgil, "I don't think she meant the chair." Virgil had a giggle fit and Scott was almost in tears when he saw the look on his fathers face.

"But...it's my chair." Jeff stated.

Gordon laughed and took a seat, "So, what are we watching?" He asked.

Scott eyed Virgil, "Some wierdo wanted to watch Lord Of The Rings. So you're in it for the long haul, we've got the extended edition."

"I figured we'd watch the first one tonight, then the second tomorrow and well, you get the picture." Virgil stated as he eyed Scott back, "What Scott isn't telling you is that everyone but him wanted to watch it. I only suggested it."

"Okay." Lady Penelope said, "So turn it on, before the old man falls asleep."

"I'm not old!" Jeff said.

"Forget the girls." Scott said, "They're taking too long." Scott sat on the couch as Virgil started the movie. A few minutes later, Manda and Veronica made their way downstairs.

"Hey!" Manda shouted, "You started without us?"

"You were taking too long." Scott laughed, "Shh. Movie."

Manda rolled her eyes and sat next to Scott while Veronica took a seat next to Virgil. Gordon tried not to pay attention to the fact that he was the odd man out, and cuddled up to a pillow. He felt jealous and left out. Even his own _father_ had someone to cuddle up with...even if they were mostly bickering.

"Y'know..." Gordon said after about an hour, "I'm kinda sleepy." He stood up and left the room.

Lady Penelope watched him leave, as did Scott and Virgil. "You should go talk to him Jeff." She said, when she realized that Jeff was sleeping.

"He's out?" Scott asked.

"Jeff!" Lady Penelope hissed, "Wake up!"

"What?" Jeff opened his eyes.

"You need to go talk to Gordon. He's upset." She told him.

"Gordon's a big boy." Jeff said, "He's got to deal with this in his own way."

Scott looked at his father, "You mean, you're not going to bug him about it?"

Lady Penelope was obviously annoyed, "He needs someone to talk to."

"He wouldn't really talk to me Lady P." Virgil said, "And we're usually pretty close. What makes you think he'll talk to dad?"

Lady Penelope stood up, "You boys are horrible. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Careful," Virgil said, "He's prone to stealing girlfriends out from his familys noses." Scott tried not to laugh.

"That's not funny Virgil." Lady Penelope frowned at him.

"Go away!" Gordon shouted at the soft knock on his door. He buried his head in the pillow and attempted to sleep. He noticed that the door had opened and someone had walked in. "I said go away."

"I'm not going away." Lady Penelope said as she sat down next to him, "Not until I find out what's going on in that mind of yours."

"You have no idea what I'm going through, so don't even try to act like you understand." Gordon said, "I don't want to talk to dad, I don't want to talk to Scott, Virgil, John, especially not Alan and I definatley don't want to talk to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means I don't want to talk to you. I'm sure dad sent you and he'll be wanting a full report-"

"Don't even start. No one sent me." She sighed, "I just want to know you're okay."

"So you've been talking to Virgil. He tried the same thing." Gordon didn't even look at her.

She frowned and stood up, "Well, if you ever want to talk, I'll lend an ear. I promise I won't say anything to your father, or your brothers."

Gordon looked up, almost confused as she headed towards the door, "Just like that? You're leaving?"

Lady Penelope shrugged, "If you don't want to talk, you don't want to talk. I'm not going to try and force you."

Gordon sat up and smiled weakly, "Boy, could dad learn some lessons from you." Then he frowned, "I really screwed up didn't I?"

Lady Penelope turned around and sat down next to him, "I don't know if I'd say you really screwed up..."

"I basically single handedly ripped this family in two." Gordon reminded her, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It just...happened, and then it just got out of control and now...Alan hates me. He's never going to forgive TinTin and that's why she's so upset. She hasn't even called me at all. I know she can because John and Katherine have called tons of times. When I ask to talk to her they always tell me it's not a good idea. So she probably hates me because I ruined her life."

"You did get yourself in quite a tough spot didn't you?" She sighed.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." He said sarcastically.

"Will you let me finish?" She asked. When he nodded she started again, "You made some bad desicions, TinTin did too. Some people got hurt, as it always happens with bad desicions. The biggest problem I see, is that both you and Alan are very much in love with TinTin. But things will work out. You'll see. But they won't fix themselves on their own. That means, eventually, you're going to have to talk to your brother and try and work things out with him. And eventually, TinTin is going to have to talk to you and Alan both. Right now, I think she just needs some time alone to figure out how to do that. If you're really worried, I can call her and talk to her."

"You would do that?" Gordon asked.

"Of course!" Lady Penelope smiled, "I'll call her first thing tomorrow if you like."

Gordon smiled and hugged Lady Penelope, "You're awesome." He stated, obviously much happier than he was before.

She patted his back, that was definatley a first, "It's no problem...really."

"Just one favor." He said, "If she tells you that she hates my guts and never wants to talk to me again...let me down easy."

Lady Penelope laughed, "I'm sure she won't say that Gordon. Now you get some rest. I have to go boast."

"You promised!"

"I won't tell anyone what we talked about, but I have this current obsession with annoying your father." She grinned.

Gordon laughed, "I _knew_ you were doing it on purpose. Why?"

"Because, it's fun. I think it's a bad habit I picked up from a certain five boys." She stood up, "Good night."

"You're evil." Gordon said, "Good night."

Lady Penelope laughed and left the room. No sooner did the door shut that she excitedly tiptoed back to the lounge.

"That was quick." Jeff smirked.

"That's because I know how to talk." Lady Penelope grinned.

Scott and Virgil both stared at her, "You got him to talk to you?" Virgil asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Jeff said, "What did he say."

"He's sworn me to secrecy." Lady Penelope said, "If he wants he may tell you later."

"I'm dumbfounded." Scott said, "I mean, he hasn't done anything but sulk around for the past month!"

Jeff sighed, "Well that makes me mad."

Lady Penelope sat down with him again, "Are you just jealous because I accomplished in 20 minutes, what you couldn't figure out in 20 years?"

Jeff wrinkled his nose, "That's not fair."

"Oh deal with it." Lady Penelope sighed. Scott and Virgil snickered, only to be elbowed by Manda and Veronica.


	25. Why Are Things Always So Complicated?

**A/N: Gads, I can be so braindead. Okay here's some more story. Thanks for all your reviews!!!!!!!**

Gordon sat patiently at the table, eating breakfast. Lady Penelope had promised she'd call first thing in the morning. What if TinTin hated him? What if Lady Penelope didn't know how to break the news to him? Was that why she was taking so long?

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked his son.

Gordon snapped back to reality, "Sorry dad...I just zoned out..." He perked up a bit when he saw Lady Penelope come in the room. "Did she-"

"Calm down Gordon." Lady Penelope smiled, "Let's talk." The two of them left and went to the lounge.

Jeff scowled when Gordon left, "Why didn't he just come to me?"

"Because you can be pretty scary when you're mad." Virgil admitted.

"What did she say?" Gordon asked, trying not to get his hopes up too much.

"She said that she missed you very much." Lady Penelope smiled, "And she can't wait to come back."

"Really?" Gordon asked.

"Really." Lady Penelope assured him.

"So why doesn't she come home now?" Gordon asked impatiently.

"She still needs a little bit of time. Besides, she told me she was having fun with John, Katherine, Marie and Sidney." Lady Penelope saw him frown, "She said that when Katherine goes to have the baby, she'd love to meet you at the hospital."

"But that's so far away!" Gordon exclaimed, "She's going to be gone forever!"

"Calm down." She laughed, "It's only a few more weeks. If that. Now go back and eat or sulk, or whatever it was you were doing before I talked to you."

"I'll put on an act for dad, if that's what you're getting at." Gordon laughed, "He seems kinda cranky this morning."

_A Few Days Later..._

"Dad." John called Jeff through his wrist communicator. His voice sounded shaky as if he was upset and maybe even crying.

"John?" Jeff asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Dad...I need you." His words were short as if he were trying ot hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Say no more." Jeff said, standing up, "Where are you?"

"Hospital..." John said.

"I'm on my way." Jeff answerd. He ran to his office to grab his coat.

"Dad!" Gordon stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked.

"I was contimplating...calling Alan." Gordon said.

"No time for that." Jeff said, "Let's go."

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know. John's at the hospital."

"That's good right?" Gordon asked.

"He sounded upset. That can't be good." Jeff sighed, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, of course." Gordon said, "Want me to get everyone else?"

"No." Jeff stated, "I know you wanted to go. Just get Lady P."

"Scott will be mad-"

"Don't worry about Scott." Jeff stated, "They can come later. Someone has to watch the island."

Jeff, Lady Penelope and Gordon arrived at the hospital to find a very distraught TinTin. Gordon ran up to here, "Where's John? Katherine? Is everythign okay?"

TinTin shook her head. "I don't know. She was having problems earlier, so we brought her in. John's been in and out. He's a wreck, by the sound of it, things are getting worse, not better. But he hasn't given me any details."

"Where's Marie?" Lady Penelope asked.

"She had to pick up Sidney," TinTin answered, "She'll be back in about twenty minutes."

Gordon sat next to TinTin. Without thinking she dropped her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted and he could tell. "How long have you been up?"

"I don't know." TinTin mumbled, "But it was really dark."

Gordon wrapped his arm around her as her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

"Poor thing." Lady Penelope sighed, "I wonder how John's holding up."

"Why don't you stay with them?" Jeff suggested, "I'm going to go see if I can get any information."

Lady Penelope sat down next to Gordon and TinTin. Jeff walked up to the receptionist to see if he could get any information from her.

"Something is definatley wrong." Gordon said, "Why else would everyone be on end? I mean, John I can see being high-strung, but everyone else?"

Lady Penelope shrugged, "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Jeff was becoming more and more frustrated with the receptionist who wasn't telling him anything. He was finally interrupted when John came out into the waiting room.

"Dad!" John shouted.

Jeff turned around. By the look on John's face, things had to be worse than he thought, "John!" He quickly ran up to his son, "Is everything okay?"

John shook his head, "I...I...don't know...." he stammered.

Jeff hugged his son. "What's wrong?"

"She's not doing well at all..." John sobbed, "Her blood pressure has gone sky high and...the doctor looks worried. So that doesn't make me feel any better."

"What's going on now?" Jeff asked.

"They're getting her ready for surgery." John said softly, "I need to go back soon." He sighed, "I'm scared."

"We're right here son." Jeff said.

Gordon couldn't help but watch as his brother just stood there and cried. Normally, the quietest Tracy would just become very moody when upset. Then he would go off and hide until he felt better. Or, he would go up to Thunderbird 5 early and refuse to trade off with Alan until he felt he'd fixed things.

John stepped back and wiped his eyes. He put on a brave face and smiled, "I'll let you know."

Jeff watched as John walked back down the hallway. Gordon watched his father. It almost seemed as if John had transfered all the fear, all the worries over to Jeff.


	26. Video Games And Babies

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! They have made me so gleefully happy! **

**darkhelmetj:** **My poor laptop thanks you greatly. It said the cookie goes great with the chicken soup I so graciously threw at it!**

**Anyway, I realized I rated this PG-13 for language, but the Tracy's have been extra good about watching their mouths...so, what happens when Jeff is away?**

Scott and Virgil decided the best way to take out their anger on Gordon was to play a nice healthy round of Street Fighter. "I can't believe dad took _him_ and not one of us!" Scott said as he picked his player, "Chun Li? Virgil! Why do you always pick the girl?"

"Why do you always pick E. Honda?" Virgil retorted, "I pick the girl cuz she's got a nice set of-"

"Nevermind." Scott said, "I don't want to know and personally, you're pretty pathetic if you're looking at video game chicks. Pre-playstation that is."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "So he took Gordon. Mr. Ladies man. Mr. popularity. It's not fair! He screws up and he gets to go!"

"I'm betting Lady P had something to do with it. She feels bad for Gordon." Scott sighed, "Ha! Body slam!"

Virgil shrugged, "I feel bad for him too ya know? Ha! Helicopter kick! I mean, even though he screwed up, he didn't work alone. And I'm supposing by the way he's been sulking around that he really cares about her."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!" Scott shouted, "Special attack! Eat that you little sissy bitch!"

"Super kick attack!"

"Dammit! You cornered me! I'm screwed now!" Scott began mashing buttons.

"Haha! Sissy bitch rules!" Virgil shouted, "So, has dad called with any info?"

"Bitch slap! Bitch slap! Got you cornered now!" Scott began to jump, "No. He said John was a wreck, but they weren't quite sure what was going on yet."

"Damn you!" Virgil stood up and began mashing buttons and jumping, "Helicopter Kick Special Attack! On your knees bitch!"

"I should be saying that to you." Scott laughed, "My character is the big sumo guy, you're the skinny wench."

"Ha!" Virgil shouted, "K.O!"

"You boys swear like sailors." Manda said as she snuck up behind them.

"Manda!" Scott was obviously shocked, "Um...well..."

She shook her head, "Warping young Virgil's mind. I'm ashamed."

Virgil stuck his tounge out at Scott. "Yeah Scott!" He laughed.

Scott shook his head, "Whats up?"

"Your father just called." She said.

Virgil turned around, "Is everything okay?"

"Calm down." Manda said, "Everything is fine. They were really worried about Kat and the baby for awhile, but everything turned out okay."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I didn't ask for details Scott." Manda rolled her eyes, "But everyone's okay. Except John...he passed out." She grinned.

Virgil laughed, "You owe me twenty." He told Scott.

Scott groaned, "You _had _to tell him that didn't you?"

She laughed, "Gordon and TinTin are coming back in a few hours. Your dad wanted you two to come out when they returned."

"You're coming too right?" Scott asked.

"No." Manda giggled, "I'm going now. So is Veronica. We can't wait that long and fortunatley, we don't have to!" With that she left the room.

"You suck!" Virgil called after her.

"Wow." Scott sighed, "We're uncles..."

"Wierd huh?" Virgil shrugged, "Always thought you'd be the first one, seeing as you're the oldest. But I'm assuming now after all this time that you're just shooting blanks."

"I am going to kill you!" Scott laughed as he selected his player, E. Honda.

"Haha! Chun Li!" Virgil exclaimed, "Say my name bitch!"

"I don't think you quite get it. See, E. Honda? He's the big man. Chun Li...she's the bitch. So, say _my_ name bitch!"

John took in every detail of his newborn child. "Your eyes," he commented, "My nose...poor thing, who's ears are these?"

"They're your ears Johnny." Katherine said weakly, "And they're very cute." She smiled at him.

He smiled as he sat down in a chair next to her bed, "She's got no hair. Poor thing is bald."

"She'll live." Katherine smiled.

"I thought girls were supposed to have hair." John frowned.

"And I thought you were the smart one." Katherine laughed a little, "It'll grow in. Trust me. I was a bald baby."

"Never would have guessed." John laughed, "I have never seen hair _that _thick."

"Stop making me laugh. It hurts." Katherine sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized. Then he looked back at his child, "I suppose she needs a name. Neil isn't exactly a good name for a little girl."

"I said stop making me laugh!" Katherine smiled, "Why don't you name her after your mom?"

"I don't think I could do that." John sighed, "It would be too wierd and painful."

"How about for her middle name?" She asked.

"That still leaves us with no first name." He shrugged.

"What about..." Katherine thought a moment, "Something celestial?"

John started rambling, "Haley Lucille? Nah. Celeste? Nah. Diana? Don't think anyone would get that one...what was Apollo's sister?"

"We are not naming my daughter Artemis." Katherine stated.

"Serena, Star-"

"Wait!" Katherine said, "Star!"

"It doesn't sound right..."

"No, no! I mean, Stella. The name Stella means Star. And that goes pretty good don't you think?" Katherine asked.

John laughed, "I think you're still drugged because you're talking slow and funny. But Stella is very pretty."

"Okay then." She sighed, "Can I go to sleep now? That stuff's making me drowsy."

"Go to sleep." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forhead, "I think Miss Stella's about ready to drop out too." He heard a knock on the door and turned around as Gordon poked his head in.

"Can we see the baby?" he whispered.

"Yeah," John answered, "Just be quiet, Kat's sleeping."

Gordon, TinTin, Jeff and Lady Penelope made their way into the room, "Where's Marie?"

"She had to go take Sidney home." TinTin said, "That child was driving the whole waiting room up the wall."

John laughed, "Yeah, she's pretty spunky."

Gordon frowned, "John, could you please tell me _why_ my nephew is wrapped up in a pink blanket?"

"Oh that?" John asked, "They ran out of blue."

"He's going to have an identity crisis if you keep it up!" Gordon said.

"I think _she'll_ be just fine." John laughed.

Gordon's jaw dropped, "She? John...you just broke the rules."

TinTin laughed, "Lemme see her." She took her newest cousin and cradled her, "oh, she's beautiful...definatley a little girl."

Lady Penelope stood by TinTin and looked at little Stella, "That is the sweetest baby I have ever seen."

"Congratulations John." Jeff grinned, "You've single-handedly wooed all the women of Tracy Island."

John laughed, "Didn't mean to. I guess I've just got talent."

"Ew! John! I don't wanna hear about that!" Gordon pulled a face and made gagging noises.

John laughed at Gordon, "You're so immature." He heard Stella start to cry and stood up immediatley, "Okay ladies, give her back to me."

"Calm down John," TinTin laughed, "She just got mad because I gave her to Lady P."

"I think I should take her." John said.

"She's fine John, I'm not pinching her." Lady Penelope cradled the little girl and smiled, "She's so little. And so cute...and...she just spit up on me." She frowned, "I am officialy disillusioned." She handed Stella back to John.

Jeff tried not to laugh, but it was no use. When Lady Penelope shot him a dirty look he shrugged, "I'm sorry, it was funny."

"Lets see how you react when she spits up on you."

This made Jeff laugh even harder, "Please," He snickered, "I spent a good part of my life going to work smelling like babies."

"He does have a point Lady P." John laughed, "There _are_ five of us."

"Not funny. I've ruined a perfectly good shirt!"

"Alright." Jeff said, "We'd all better get going. Scott and Virgil should be on their way shortly." The four left the room leaving John in much needed peace.

"I hate to say it kiddo, but your family is crazy." John smiled. Stella made some baby noises as if to agree with him.

**A/N: That only leaves me to wrap up the whole Gordon/Alan fiasco. That is gunna take awhile. Then there's still that bit about Virgil and his recording contract...**


	27. Blood Is Thicker Than Hurt Feelings

**A/N: Okay, not too much more here. Yeah, so Alan really hates Gordon...a lot. But now it's time for him to come back...**

**darkhelmetj: And that is exactly why Lady P will NEVER have children. LMAO. They aren't exactly good for clothing. Teehee. Another good reason Jeff is good for her...he's done havin' kids!**

**bograt: I love the name Stella. It just kinda describes John's passion. Hehe. If I have another girl, I'm definatley namin' her Haley, after the comet. **

_1 Month Later..._

Katherine watched as John slept. She almost hated the fact that she was about to wake him up from such a peaceful sleep. "I don't want you to go." She stated.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes, "What? Go where?"

"Tomorrow, I don't want you to leave." She sighed, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He said, "But, for the record, I _tried _to quit." He grinned at her.

"I know..." She smiled, "But why so soon?"

"You've gotten used to having me around haven't you?" He laughed, "Besides, Alan's been up there for quite awhile, and even though he doesn't want to come down, he has to."

"Well," She said, "You have to call. A lot."

"I will, but I do need to get some sleep if I'm going to take that rocket out tomorrow." He kissed her goodnight and then fell back into dreamland.

_Next Morning..._

John woke up and looked at the clock, "Eight? Holy shit!" He noticed that Katherine had already gotten up, "She must have turned off the alarm. He sighed, "But I never heard it..." he checked the alarm clock and noticed it was set...for 7...p.m. "Dammit!" He got up, showered quickly and then ran downstairs.

"Morning sunshine." Gordon joked.

"Thanks for waking me up!" John shouted, obviously stressed.

Katherine laughed, "Why do you have to be up so early?"

"I should have already picked up Alan." John said confused.

"For the record, I tried to wake you up before I came downstairs." Katherine said, "You said five more minutes. When you didn't come down-"

"I told her to let you sleep in." Jeff smiled.

"Why?"

"Because Alan called." Virgil laughed, "He said he wanted a little more time."

"No way!" John exclaimed, "I miss my 'bird!"

"Calm down." Scott laughed at the way his brother was carrying on like it was the end of the world, "He just wanted a couple more hours. So sit down, have some breakfast and then go."

"He really doesn't want to come back does he?" John asked.

Gordon shrugged, "Do you blame him?"

John smiled and sat down, glad he wasn't in trouble and glad he could spend a little more time with his family. "I'm sure everything will be fine Gordon." He tried to assure his brother.

"We'll see." Gordon said nervously.

"It has been pretty quiet without Alan here." Virgil said, "Do we really want him back?"

"That's not funny." Jeff said as he shot Virgil a dirty look.

"Hey..." John said, "Where's Lady P?"

"Griping and complaining." Jeff rolled his eyes, "Remember that cold Gordon caught a few weeks ago?"

"You mean the vicious one?" Virgil asked, "The one he passed to me, then I passed to John, who passed it to you..."

"The very same." Jeff stated, "She's horrible when she's sick."

Virgil laughed, "Hey Gordon! Remember when we passed her the flu bug?"

"High five!" Gordon laughed, "That was classic."

John shook his head, "You guys are so mean to her."

"Awe, we love her. This is just our wierd, unusual way of showing it." Virgil snickered.

"Thanks boys." Jeff shook his head, "I'm paying for it."

"Dad?" Alan's voice sounded, "Is anyone coming for me?"

John rolled his eyes, "I thought he said a couple hours?"

Scott laughed, "Well, he DID call at 6."

"Coming Alan!" John said to his communicator. "Alright, I'm leaving." He stood up and kissed Katherine goodbye.

"Ew, clear out." Gordon gagged, "It's going to get mushy!"

John laughed as he kissed his daughter goodbye. He looked back up at his brothers, "Goodbye family." He smiled, "Catch you on the flip-side."

"Oh dear Lord." Gordon snickered, "He's quoting Apollo 13 again!"

John rolled his eyes at Gordon and started to leave the kitchen, then, he turned around and walked back to Stella and kissed her again, "You'd better bug your mommy to call me." He said. Then he left.

Alan landed Thunderbird 3 and sat for a moment. He had been dreading going back to the island. He was still angry with Gordon, and almost certain that his other brothers were still pissed off at him. John seemed cheerful to see him however, which scared him a bit. But, nevertheless, he'd hugged his older brother, took some words of encouragement and then headed for home.

Gordon didn't look up when his younger brother came into the lounge. In fact, he pretty much stared at the floor.

"Hello." Alan said quietly.

"Hi Alan!" Virgil said excitedly, "We've missed you! Wanna see the baby?"

Alan was pretty confused at the reaction his brother had, but he nodded anyway. He certainly _had_ to see what all the fuss was about and why John seemed to be up in the heavens long before he returned to TB5.

"Shh." Virgil said once they were in Stella's room, "She's sleeping."

"Wow." Alan sighed, "She's so little..."

"Don't try to hog her too much when she's awake." Virgil laughed, "Katherine gets irritated. And John gets really mad if you steal his 'Quality Time'."

It was then that the alarm sounded. Virgil and Alan rushed to go meet their father and other brothers. "What's wrong dad?" Virgil asked.

"Earthquake, mass mayhem." Jeff stated, "Scott's already gone, I need you, Gordon and Alan to go take Thunderbird 2. We're going to need all of you on this one."

Alan eyed Gordon, "Alright dad, we're going."

"Do you think it's a good idea..." Virgil started.

"You're going to have to put it all aside for now. You can continue to bicker when you get back." Jeff stated, "Go."

"FAB." Gordon said as he headed out, Virgil and Alan behind him.

"Thank God you guys are here." Scott sighed, "It's bad. They're having problems getting to everyone and there's aftershocks, tons of them, so be careful."

The four brothers each took a different route into the building. Gordon shook his head, "Earthquakes are easy." He said to himself, "We always get earthquake calls. Good thing it's not a sky scraper again..." He climbed up into a window and watched the ceiling as it threatened to cave. "Is anyone in here?" He shouted.

"Help." A voice said weakly.

Gordon looked around and noticed a hand poke out from underneath a desk. "I'm coming." Gordon said as he stepped over rubble and tried to avoid falling objects. He found a young woman huddled in fear underneath her desk.

"Are we in the ocean yet?" She whispered when Gordon helped her out.

"No." Gordon smiled, "Come on, there's a nice little path to the window." He helped her over to the window and watched the ceiling again, "You'd better hurry." He said as he helped her out.

"Gordon watch it!" Alan shouted when he stepped into the doorway.

Gordon looked up as the ceiling dropped. He didn't have any time to move to safety so he crunched up into a ball praying that nothing heavy fell.

Alan watched in horror as everything from the room upstairs fell onto his brother, "Gordon!" He heard his brother let out an "ugh." Alan ran over to help him, "Talk to me Gordon! Are you alive?"

"I'm here..." Gordon said weakly.

Alan started tearing away rubble to get to him, "Stay with me dude. I'll get you out."

"It hurts really bad." Gordon muttered.

Alan continued to try and get Gordon out. When he finally reached his brother he gasped in horror. "Oh shit." he mumbled as he slipped his arms around his brother and tried to lift him out. "No God no."

Gordon's eyes shut tight as tears fell down his face. He had a huge gash on the back of his head and one of his legs fell funny. Alan helped him out the window. "Virgil, Scott..." Alan said, almost in tears, "Gordon...he's hurt...bad..."

Scott heard the shakiness in his youngest brother's voice. "Dammit! I'm almost done here, Virgil, go help them. Get him to an ambulance."

**A/N: I was gunna finish up, but thought I'd leave you guys hanging for a bit!**


	28. That's My Girl! :

**A/N: Okay! Here we go! Did Gordon live or die? What will happen with him and Alan? Lady P is REALLY pissed at Virgil...and Jeff.**

**darkhelmetj: Yes! I totally dred the thought of Lady P having children! Not only will she (heaven forbid) get fat...I'm pretty certain they'd be snooty little brats!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them!**

Gordon opened his eyes a few days later. There were four white walls, beeping machines, iv's and a breathing tube. "Oh shit..." He said when everything started coming into focus.

"Glad to see someone decided to wake up." Jeff said, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Gordon asked, "I feel like hell."

"Yeah." It was Scott who spoke now. "There was an aftershock and I guess it's all that ceiling needed to crash down."

"We've been worried sick." Virgil added, "You lost a lot of blood from that gash in your head, not to mention the broken leg and dislocated shoulder."

"But you were lucky that's all that happened." Jeff said, "You could have broken your back, snapped your neck..."

Gordon smiled at his good fortune, even if it did come in an odd package. He looked to see that most of his family was there. His father, Scott, Virgil...even Alan looked distressed.

"We're going to let you rest up now." Jeff said, "We're all a little hungry. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Thanks dad." Gordon sighed, "I may have been out of it for awhile, but I'm still sleepy."

"It's normal." Scott said.

Gordon watched as everyone started leaving, "Alan?"

Alan turned around, "Yeah?'

"You could have let me die there." Gordon frowned, "Why didn't you? I mean, you totally hate me-"

"I may hate you right now Gordon, but you're my big brother and I'll always love you. I know I said and did some pretty rotten things-"

"You had every right to kick the shit out of me." Gordon remarked.

"But honestly Gordon, I'd be lost if anything happened to you." Alan shrugged, "You're my bro."

"Dude-"

"This doesn't mean I like you right now though." Alan stated, "I'm still _very_ pissed off at you."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Gordon said weakly, almost in tears, "I honestly didn't mean to hurt you."

"Look, just get better. We'll talk about it later." Alan sighed, "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks dude." Gordon said as he yawned, "You'd better hurry before dad thinks you're in here beating me."

Alan laughed, "Alright. Have a good nap."

It wasn't long before Gordon was out of the hospital and lounging around Tracy Island. There wasn't much he could do with his broken leg, so he spent most of his time sitting in the lounge, listening to everything that was going on. Things were still pretty touchy between him and Alan, but for the most part, they'd made ammends.

"Virgil Tracy!" He heard Lady Penelope shout, "If you cough on me one more time-"

Virgil ran into the lounge. Gordon laughed when he saw a shoe flying down the hallway. It hit Virgil right smack dab on the butt.

"Ow!" Virgil coughed.

"Sick again?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah." Virgil sniffed, "Seems our dear friend over there passed it back to dad who passed it to me."

"She doesn't want it back." Gordon laughed, "I guarentee it. Besides, you'd better leave her alone."

"Why?" Virgil asked.

"That poor woman's immune system is going to go haywire!" Gordon exclaimed.

"We'll get her next flu season then right?" Virgil smirked.

"Of course!" Gordon agreed.

Lady Penelope stormed in the room. She grabbed her shoe and shot Virgil a death glare. Gordon tried hard not to laugh, but ended up in a fit of hysterics.

Jeff walked into the lounge to see what all the comotion was about. "What happened?" He asked.

"Your_son_ happened!" Lady Penelope shouted. Virgil put on his best innocent look.

"_My _son?" Jeff asked.

"Don't you even start!" She shouted.

"You couldn't mean Virgil..." Jeff smirked.

"Whose side are you taking?" she asked.

"That's very bad." Gordon stated, "Making a man choose between his girl and his children."

"His _child_ is acting like a heathen!" Lady Penelope retorted.

Virgil grinned, "It's just because I love you!"

Jeff laughed, "See? He didn't mean any harm." This made him laugh even more, he knew _exactly _what his son was up to.

Lady Penelope stormed off in a huff. Gordon gave Virgil a high-five as they both laughed.

Jeff shook his head, "Thank you boys. Now _I'm_ in trouble."

"It's just because we love you dad!" Gordon grinned.

Jeff laughed, "Why are you so mean to her?"

"A few germs never hurt anyone dad." Virgil stated, "It's all in good fun. We're just trying to help you."

"Yeah!" Gordon piped in, "The family that gets sick together stays together...or, something like that..."

"Well," Jeff sounded a bit irritated, "Stop helping me, seriously, she can get so moody!"

"But we have nothing better to do..." Virgil whined.

Just then the three of them heard Stella wail. "Now you have something better to do. Go help Katherine."

"I'm sick." Virgil protested.

"Can't walk." Gordon reminded his father.

"Fine," Jeff rolled his eyes. "Both of you just stay here and don't torture anyone for the rest of the day."

Virgil wrinkled his nose and sat down next to Gordon, "Yes father." They both said with frowns on their faces. Jeff walked off as Alan walked into the room, carrying a very hungry Stella.

"Katherine is going to _kill_ you!" Virgil exclaimed, "Didn't I warn you not to hog her?"

"Look at her! She's totally killing that bottle!" Gordon shouted.

"Don't worry Virgil, Katherine knows I've got her." He sat down on the other side of Gordon, "But she said to keep her away from you."

"That's because he's sick." Gordon laughed.

Alan smiled at Gordon, a genuine smile, "I heard Lady P screaming at him in the hallway."

Gordon smiled back at Alan, "Someone's gotta cause the trouble while I'm unable to do so."

Virgil shook his head, "Yeah, but I get caught more often."

Alan laughed and looked back at Stella who was done with her bottle and not very happy about it.

"Oh!" Gordon shouted excitedly, "She's got burps! That's my favorite part! Give 'er here!"

Alan laughed as he handed Stella to Gordon, "You _would_ like that part!"

Gordon snickered as he placed her over his shoulder and patted her back. Stella let out a few loud belches. "She's a good burper."

"Better than you even!" Virgil laughed.

"Alan Tracy!" Katherine stormed into the room.

"She sounds _just_ like Lady P." Virgil stated, "I'm outta here." He got up and ran to his room.

"Um...hi?" Alan grinned.

"I have been looking all over for you! What part of don't take her too long didn't you understand?"

"Sorry!" Alan said, "Gordon wanted to see her!" He stood up, "Payback's a bitch." He whispered before he ran off to his room.

Katherine folded her arms and glared at Gordon, "I _would_ like her to know who her mommy is."

"But...she...she loves her Uncle Gordie!" Gordon shot her an I'm-innocent-and-hurt-don't-kill-me look.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Katherine smiled as she sat down, "But I would like my baby back."

Gordon reluctantly handed over his niece, "Y'know...I'm kinda glad you guys had a girl. If you haven't noticed...this place is overloaded with boys."

"I know." Katherine grinned, "Poor Lady P. You guys drive her up the wall!"

"We do it out of love." Gordon placed his hand on his heart.

Katherine's smile faded into a more serious look, "So tell me the truth Gordon. You're still with her aren't you?"

Gordon shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah..." He said slowly, "I mean...Alan knows...but it's still really wierd."

"You two seem to be getting along better." She commented.

"Yeah, but he still won't talk to her." Gordon sighed, "I was really surprised he didn't let me die out there."

"It's gunna take a long time." Katherine said.

"I know." Gordon replied, "I know."

"Well," Katherine stood up, "I'm going to get this sleepyhead back to bed."

Gordon laughed as Stella's eyelids drooped sleepily, "Alright. Night Stella."

Stella yawned and let out one more burp.

"Hah!" Gordon grinned, "That's my girl!"

**End Possibly...maybe...I don't think I have it in me to do another...Just let me know k?**


End file.
